Clumsy at Love
by largabmar
Summary: Akane and Ranma were childhood frenemies. Ranma was about to leave to study abroad, so Akane confessed to him, but he made fun of her. 7 years later, they met again with matured Ranma asking juvenile Akane to be his fake wife. On this 2nd chance, they will know whether Meant to be or Not? (AU, OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 1: Marry Me**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Akane's chin resting over her right palm while her left hand's fingers were busy tapping the table.

"Stop that Akane!" snapped annoyed Nabiki, looking elegant and beautiful in her revealing, emerald green dress.

Akane rolled her eyes and turned to her father. "I want to go home." She whined. "I'm not needed here anyway." But her father didn't even look her way. "As usual, I'm being ignored." She muttered.

"Please, Akane... be patient. It'll be over soon." Kasumi said softly. "Our presence here is important for our company's future."

And because it's Kasumi, Akane shut up. She could never go up against her eldest sister. She's way too nice. Akane looks around the venue, trying to find something that would ease her boredom while unceremoniously stabbing the steak on her plate until her attention was caught by the emcee on stage.

"...holds a degree in Telecommunications Engineering in Stanford University US and an MBA at Columbia University in New York." Akane's lifted an eyebrow.

"Impressive." She muttered. "Hopefully, he's also good looking."

"...ladies and gentlemen... straight from Narita International Airport, Saotome's one and only heir..."

_…Saotome's one and only heir? _Her body stiffened.

"Saotome?" She repeated, puts down the fork she was using playing her food and stood up. "...the dashing debonair himself... Ranma Saotome!"

She somehow made her way to the stage, amidst deafening clapping and cheering. She stopped and peered between the last rows of beautiful ladies near the stage as her heart pounds hard and fast against her chest.

And then, there he appeared... from the left side of the stage, followed by the bright spotlight... with all his might and glory... Taller and handsome as ever... _Did that jerk take a modeling course in the US? The way he dressed and walks and smiles..._ she hates to admit it but he looks like a real-life model... amazingly gorgeous and very manly, even with and still, his black long hair still in a braid... _BRAID! Click!_

She quickly turns her back on him, right at the exact moment his eyes looked her way.

_Inhale... Exhale... Inhale..._ She calmed herself as she readied herself for the run of her life. Run? _Why should she run? Running would surely get her family's attention, would make her a crowd's laughing matter and will only make Ranma notice her presence... and it will be a major, terrible disaster._

She let out another mouthful of air then took a step forward. _She got to be careful... be very, very careful._ But then she caught a glimpse of her father coming towards her direction. She instantly glides to the side, taking the complete opposite path she'd taken coming near the damned stage.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Akane couldn't remember how she manages to escape and how long she's been sitting on the cold floor of her favorite spot in Saotome's 1st Tower's rooftop. Because the only thing she's concerned about earlier is to just DISAPPEAR. Luckily, her feet brought her here... in this particular place.

_So, he's back..._ After seven long years, Ranma Saotome's back, back with his numerous accomplishments and perfected handsomeness. _How did that stupid jerk grow up like that?_ She grumbled.

She knew that it shouldn't matter to her whatever he is now. She shouldn't care and should not be affected at all. But here she is... hiding because she's seriously affected by his mere presence.

Her head and shoulder sagged down low as she sighed a defeated kind of sigh. _The truth is... she's jealous of what he had become now,_ she admits. She then hugged her knees closer to her chest and wonder.

While she found him as brand new, sparkling Ranma Saotome... she's still the same old Akane Tendo, still PLAIN and SIMPLE. No accomplishments and still living in her world. Still has this hateful character and most of all, still this unpretty. She felt that familiar throbbing pain in her heart. She knew she would only look pitiful in his eyes. Or worst would be his laughing matter like it was before.

Her head turned instinctively towards the direction of the gray steel door. She heard footsteps. _Who could it be? It couldn't be him, right?_ She listens as footfalls get closer. Her eyes open wider as the gray steel door slowly open until it reveals a black male figure. She couldn't move a muscle until it speaks up.

"Hey!" She heard the figure said as it steps out of the dark.

"Oh, no!" Her palms automatically slapped over her face.

"Akane..." Her heart beats seems louder than his husky voice.

"Tendo, Akane!" Her body stiffened.

"Akane..." He tried again, there's a hint of humor with his voice.

"What!" She shouted irritably but did not dare to look up. He did not answer but took steps closer then squatted beside her.

Silence. Just soft breathing and loud heart beating. She waited. Expecting him to break the deafening silence.

Moments go on but still, no words came out of him.

_This is odd._ She thought. The silence between them was peculiar. Afraid that she might fall into whatever tricks he was planning, she looked up. Her eyes fell straightly into his deep blue eyes and were caught up there. She couldn't look away. He seemed like a dream, a prince who came out to reality and found her. She blinked.

"Hi!" He greeted softly while flashing her a heart-stopping kind of smile. "I see that you still love to hide yourself up here..."

"Huh?" She uttered like an idiot, fascinated by his charm.

He laughs.

_Whoosh!_ She felt like she has been splashed with a bucket of cold water. Her brows furrowed, lips pouted then stood up and stomped away.

He laughs even harder. "You haven't changed at all." He commented.

Whatever! She grumbled, dusting her little black skirt. If she only knew he would be here today, she would have at least tried to be pretty by letting Kasumi put on some make-up on her face and borrowing one of Nabiki's fancy dress.

She caught a glimpsed of him standing up with grace and taking careful strides towards her. "You know, I've been trying to reach you for years but failed to do so. I only heard about you from some of our close friends, and your sisters, once or twice from your father, but never from you." He said looking as far away as he could.

"That hurts, you know."

"I'm sure there's nothing about me that will catch your interest."

_Odd. No response._ Usually, when she threw snide remarks like that, he bounced back with harsher words. He then looked her way and caught her staring at him. She felt her face burned in shame and knew that its awfully all red. She figured what would come next... he'll make fun of her. She waited but, it never came.

She watches his expression changed from uneasy to firm then he said calmly. "Akane Tendo... marry me."

"What?!" Then everything around her becomes oddly hazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 2: You're the last person I would ever want to marry**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Ranma finally made it outside the hall that's full of an absurdly eager crowd.

"Now, where did that tomboy go? I'm sure it's her," he muttered, as a recent photograph of Akane he received, and the girl who turned its back on him flashed through his mind.

He walked into the elevator and pressed the top floor button. He knew it's crazy to think that he would still find her there but couldn't shake off the idea. Its where she always ends up whenever she sneaks out of those boring parties when they were young.

Ding! He exhaled as the elevator door opens. He steps out and walks towards the edge of the stairs that will lead him up to the rooftop. He felt his heart thumps crazier with every step he took. "For goodness, Ranma Saotome, it's just Akane!" he scolded himself.

His cold hand reached for the doorknob and took a deep breath before opening it. And there she is, sitting on the floor, looking his way. His face lights up to greet her but to his dismay, her hands automatically cover up her face.

"Akane..." he called out. He wished she wouldn't try to hide her pretty face. But, he still finds her actions amusing. _This is so Akane. _The sides of his lips curve up by thought.

"Tendo, Akane!" he tried again as he walks forward. "Akane."

"What!" she answered irritably, still not showing her face.

Without a word, he sat down by her side and stared at her bent form. His eyes wandered from her flat shoes, black skirt, white blouse up to her short black hair, where his blue eyes linger sadly.

_Ah, Akane Tendo..._ He had dreamed of their reunion... in his head, a thousand times before, with thousand scenarios, but nothing like of this sort.

He had dreamt of her being astounded with his achievements and mesmerized with his irresistible charm.

He had dreamt of her delighted stare upon seeing his face... And hearing her sweet voice, speaking his name.

He even dreamt of her hugging him tightly, not running away.

He dreamt of her kissing his lips or cheeks as most girls do.

But never, NEVER hiding her pretty face away from him!

Yes, he dreamt of a mature and ladylike Akane like the way he grew and turned up to be a real gentleman, but it seems to be not the case. Her presence still feels exactly the way it was before. Yes, it's quite annoying but he likes it just the same.

Suddenly, she removed her hands from her face and looked up to his side. Before he could do anything, his eyes were all caught up into her chocolate brown eyes.

He's breathing and heartbeats stopped altogether and had only recovered when her eyes blinked. "Hi!" he blurted out as he thinks of what else to say. "I see that you still love to hide up here." _Ugh! It should I love the way you look tonight. _he groaned.

But looking at her, she's no good either looking so dazed, uttering the word _"_Huh?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her reaction which annoys her. She then picks herself up and stomped away.

"You haven't changed at all," he commented, watching her dust her skirt. "You know, I've been trying to reach you for years but failed to do so. I only heard about you from some of our close friends, and your sisters, once or twice from your father but never from you. That hurts, you know." _Oh, God! What am I saying? Won't you cut to the chase already?! _he scolded himself.

"Akane Tendo..." He breathes, concentrating hard on what he is about to say. "Marry me." He spouted with conviction. He means it.

"What?!"

"Marry me." He repeated and watched her cautiously as the message began to sink into her system.

Initially, her jaw drops and her eyes open wider than a saucer. After a moment, they shrink into a thin slit as her surprised reaction turned into suspicion.

Moments later, her eyebrows drew close till they almost knitted together then she speaks "Really, Ranma Saotome? Is this your way of greeting someone you haven't met for a long time? Seriously, it's not funny. Not at all."

_He knew it!_ "I badly wanted it to be a joke, but that's not the case. I'm serious, Akane. You must have heard from your father why my parents want me back here."

Her lips remained shut, he'll take it as a _no_. "They want me to get married. And that's ASAP, Akane."

"It seems to me that it's your problem. Why implicate me?"

He laughs dryly. "Don't you know why your father brought you and your sisters here? He's hoping to marry me off on one of his daughters."

"Ha-ha." she faked a laugh. She didn't know her face paled though.

"Then go asked your father." He dared, but she didn't move an inch.

"Marrying into my family would be beneficial to your father's business, that's why. Haven't you heard about your father's business? It's in a very difficult situation right now. His millions' worth of acquisition is in vain. Its revenue is relatively small and will mean a grave loss soon. That's why your father's desperate right now. Marrying me would mean saving your father."

Akane's glare turned on him.

"What? Do you think I'm kidding? Go on... confirm it. I'll be waiting."

"Of course, I will. But still, just so you know... You're the last person I would ever want to marry." She told him, whirled around and walks away.

His head and shoulders sagged down low as she disappeared from his sight. _This is not gonna be easy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 3: Why would I do that?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Its been a week since Ranma came back and asked her to marry him, like its nothing serious. _That stupid jerk..._

However, she found out everything that he said was true but who cares.

It's not her business. It's her father's, and it's for Kasumi and Nabiki's future. _Not hers._

Who cares if he would marry one of her sisters or anyone else. She doesn't wanna give a damn. All she knows is that she doesn't want to do anything with him.

She's contented with her life. Fixing cars. Restoring old cars. Kendo. Teaching homeless children. Working as proofreader and copywriter though she's an IT graduate. She wanted to laugh upon realizing that none of her hobbies were connected to her chosen profession. None of her hobbies or job pays much either. _Who cares?_

To her annoyance, somebody pulled her out from underneath the car chassis when she's about to get her job done.

"What the - ...?" To her astonishment, it's Ranma! "What the hell are you doing in here?" she managed to ask, completely flustered.

"Nabiki led me in," he replied, smiling sweetly at her.

"That wretched wench..." she muttered. "What is it? I'm kinda busy here."

"Don't tell me you forget about my proposal?" He asked coolly which made Akane lose hers.

"Proposal?!" she repeated indignantly. "Proposal, my ass." she spat while sitting up.

"What? You haven't thought about it? I clearly told you that it's important and urgent. I need your answer right now."

"Wow!" her mouth fell open. "Just wow! You're still pressing on this prank? Really?"

"You know very well that is not a prank, Akane. I'm serious here. I couldn't afford to play silly games in this is real life. It's like a matter of life and death for me, and your father as well. Why couldn't you take me as a man offering you a marriage proposal? Or as a businessman giving you a business opportunity?"

Akane smirked. "Then why don't you go and find somebody else who's willing? Why bother someone who's not willing?"

"Because you're the only girl I could afford to trust."

"Huh?!" she asked, dumbfounded. "Don't make me laugh."

"We knew each other since childhood. We've been friends. And..." he trailed off while his eyes wandered down her body.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, glaring at him then she remembered she's not wearing any bra underneath her white plain shirt. Her arms automatically crossed over her chest. "Pervert," she muttered.

Ranma smirked but looked away. "And I think it will be comfortable living with a fake wife that's flat-chested and tomboy like you."

"Ha-ha..." she faked a laugh while standing up and reaching out for her sweater and put it on. "Done." She announced.

"Why don't you just marry your girlfriend?"

"I don't have one." He replied while following her to the battered couch at the far side of the cottage.

"Marry the one you like?"

"I have none at the moment."

"Marry the one who's willing then?"

"That's the problem! There are so many girls who're willing." Akane rolled her eyes. "Marrying the girl who's willing would be just as annoying and problematic. If the girl likes me, for sure she'll be all clingy and... needy, if you know what I mean?" He said with a wink which made Akane's face cringed in disgusts.

"And what if the one who claimed to like me, doesn't really like me but my money." He continued. "I don't think you know this truth but nowadays, most girls don't after love anymore but mostly… they go for looks, fame and wealth, for which, unfortunately… I have everything." He said and gave her another nauseating wink again. "You see, those reasons would make it dangerous for me to marry those who are dying to do so."

Akane scowled at him but didn't say another word.

"Did you found out about your father's business?" he asked.

Akane nods.

"And?" he prompted.

"And?" She asked back, feigning ignorance.

"Don't you wanna help your father? I can help your father if you help me, you know?"

"Why don't you marry one of my sisters then?"

"Really, Akane? You're okay with that?"

"Why not? Kasumi and Nabiki are both beautiful. Kasumi's kind and warm and a chef. Nabiki's a bit mischievous but she's a beauty queen."

"You're not willing to help me."

"And I guess, will never will." She added truthfully, and his pained expression looks like he's just been murdered. "Sorry," she muttered.

She doesn't want to do anything with him, not now, and not ever. His presence reminds her of how her existence is a failure and... "I really don't believe I'm the only choice you've got. I bet you got plenty."

"I get it. You're not willing to help me because of your personal reasons."

"It's not only that... I don't think father needs my help, the way he needs my sister's help." She said weakly, another ugly truth. "Why would I implicate myself where I'm not needed?" mostly asking herself.

"What about me? I need your help, Akane. I badly needed your help."

She shook her head. "I'm sure you'll soon find yourself a better bride, someone who's at your level and nothing less."

"Alright!" He said, raising his palm up, looking pissed. He breathes out as if trying to calm himself.

After a moment or two, he stood up and said. "I guess I really don't have to be surprised if you're not going to help me when you're not even willing to help your own father." He then walked towards the cottage door. "Thanks for the inputs, anyway." Then he's gone.

"What happened?" Asked Kasumi who suddenly appears at her doorstep followed by Nabiki.

"Did he asked you to marry him? Did you say yes?" asked impatient Nabiki.

"Yes, and I said no," she replied, slightly confused.

"What?!" exclaimed both of her sisters.

"Are you crazy?!" screamed Nabiki.

"What's with you? Since when did you start having a concern with my affairs?" she retorted, feeling agitated.

Kasumi stood between them, gently pushing Nabiki away and watched Akane with a thoughtful look. "Akane..." she started. "There's something I think you should know... father doesn't want us to tell you, but I really think you should."

"He told you not to tell me, why bother telling me?" she said looking away, afraid that they could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Our father is not here because he's on a business trip..." Kasumi said. "He's not here because he needed medication and lots of rest." She continued as she looked up and met her eyes. "He's in the hospital right now, Akane." Kasumi's voice broke as tears filled her eyes. "His heart... these days... is not in a very good condition."

Her body trembled and her knees shook upon hearing what Kasumi had to say. _She had no idea._


	4. Chapter 4

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 4: Inevitable**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Incoming call... _Selfish Tomboy._

His phone has been ringing for a while now, but he was too shocked to pick it up.

"Sir, your phone." His gorgeous secretary called him out of his daze.

"Ah, yes." He's in the middle of an important meeting. "Excuse me." He said and stood up, still not pressing the answer button.

He stepped out of the conference room filled with branch officers, cleared his throat before finally answering his phone.

"Yes, hello?"

"Ranma... It's me, Akane."

"Oh, yes..." he answered, keeping his voice in check. "What's up with the surprise call?"

"Did I call you at the wrong time? Are you busy?" she asked.

"No, not really." he lied, walking away from the conference room. "Why? Can I help you with something?"

"Well, actually, I'm here in front of your office..."

"You do?"

"Hmn... Would it be okay if I ask you out for a cup of coffee?" she asked.

He peered out thru the window blinds as if he could catch a glimpse of Akane across the busy street from the 30th floor. _Fool! What are you being excited about?_ he scowled at himself.

"Are you still there?" she asked. "I promise, I wouldn't take much of your time."

"Yes. Yes, I'll be right there." He said, dropping the call, rushing into the elevator door that just opened.

He pressed the down button.

_What am I thinking? Leaving an important meeting without notice. Without thinking twice. Worst, without a solid reason! I'm so dead if Pop found out about this._ He thought, ignoring the vibrating phone inside his pocket.

He met Akane across their building entrance.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly, seeing Akane's bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sorry for coming here to meet you without prior notice. I, I..." She looks away as her lower lips quivered.

"Come here." He said as he grabs her hand and drags her into the nearest coffee shop.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"I'm sorry. I know you're a very busy person but here I am, holding you up," she said as they settled.

"What happened?" she demanded. She looked down. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Will you really be able to help my dad's company if you get yourself married?"

_Did he hear that one right? God, forgive me._ "Y-yes... I could." His heart started pounding hard against his heart.

She then looked up to meet his eyes and asked him again. "Have you already found yourself a, a bride?"

He blinked, once then twice... _Am I hearing this right?_ "I've got myself another ideal prospect." He answered. Truthfully.

"But she's abroad. She has a career to take care of before she could be here. But what's important is she's willing to live it all behind though it's gonna take much longer time." he said, emphasizing the "time" part. _What's wrong with you, Ranma?!_

"How long?" she asked.

"Months or worst, a year. I just hope that dad doesn't donate my inheritance to the charity yet before that time comes."

Her face has fallen. "That long..." she murmured.

"Then does that marriage proposal thing still on?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he answered.

"If I accept that, could you help my father right away?"

He nods. "Yes. Definitely."

"Well, you see..." she sighed heavily. "Nabiki and Kasumi told me about how bad the situation is..." she proceeds with great difficulty.

"They told me how father did everything to save the company that I ignored and how far they tried to help him. They told me that they both tried to pursue you but it's me who you want to be your bride." She smiled wryly. "They told me that father knew about it but, but didn't dare to try and talk me into it," she said in a very low voice.

"I really thought it would not affect me at all but I was wrong when it almost cost my father's life." Akane paused as her voice broke.

Ranma restrained himself from seizing her trembling hands.

"I wanted to help your father, Akane. I really do. Sir Saun's situation has really been bugging me." He confessed. "Your old man has been hunting me down since day one of my arrivals, trying to seek out my help about your family business condition. And yes, have been trying to marry me into one of his daughters but, but I've kept him waiting at the bay with my delaying tactics. I'm sorry, I just couldn't make a deal with your father unless I'm one hundred percent certain that it's you that I will marry. If only the stake weren't that personal." He said, sincerely. "And I couldn't help him either unless I'm married. I've got no power over my Pop's company without that goddamn marriage license."

"If you could promise me that you'll protect my father's business no matter what, I think I can agree on being your fake wife."

_Fake wife._ His inner self repeated mockingly but shrugged it off. "Really?!" He's too grateful to be distracted with nonsense. "You can't take that back, okay?" _He had to be sure._

She then closed her eyes, take a long, deep breath before finally nodding vigorously.

He released the breath he's been holding in as his lips broke into a wide grin. "Thanks, Akane... You really save my life this once," he uttered breathlessly.

"Okay then... Let's discuss the details of our agreement later. For now, I need you to go and get ready."

"Get ready for what?" she asked.

"Uhm, there's this event tonight that we could use as an opportunity to announce our engagement," he answered cautiously.

"That fast?!"

"We gotta hurry if we both want to save your father's business and my inheritance."

Her troubled face bothers him. "Please, don't tell me you change your mind," he asked.

"I don't but... You know that I'm not really in to - you know that I really hate crowd," she explained.

"I know but this one is important. After this one, I promise that I will try my best to keep you out of these needless parties, hmn?"

Silence.

"Okay." she finally said, looking worried and stressed and all, but still manages to look pretty though... even with her bare face.

_Bare face. Were there any other woman her age, nowadays, who doesn't wear makeup_? he wondered.

"And one more thing... Uhm, you'll need to wear makeup and dress up tonight."

Her head then fell down and would hit hard against the table should his hand had missed her forehead.

"Shit, Akane! What's that for?!" he snapped. _Thankfully his reflexes are still at its best._ he sighed.

She didn't answer. Her warm forehead still pressed against his palm.

"Hey, meet me at the 2nd Tower's lobby tonight at six, okay?" he asked and felt her nods her head.

He exhaled.

_God, why does she keep making me hold my breath?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 5: Are You Ready?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Akane drove back home dreading the idea of dress up and makeup but dreading more the idea of crowd, gathering, and Ranma.

_Ranma. Who would have thought that she would end up dealing with that awful guy again?_ she thought, frowning. God must have hated her and she didn't even have to wonder why.

She asked for her sisters' help but regretted it immediately. They did more than their fair share. They forced her into a total makeover and into a piece of clothing that she'll never be comfortable wearing.

"Ugh!" Akane groaned while alternately tugging her sleeves and pulling her skirts. "Seriously!" she grunted.

She looks around and found a couple of hotel visitors looking her way. Ladies seemed to hate her by the way she wore her dress while men were being their usual selves. "Jerks," she muttered. God knows how much she hates attracting people's attention.

"This way, princess." Somebody whispered into her ear which made her jumped and almost tripped but Ranma's hands seemed to always ready to catch her when she falls.

"Shit, Ranma!" she cursed underneath her breath while trying to regain her balance.

She looked up and caught Ranma staring dumbly at her. "What?!" she demanded.

His eyes flickered, his mouth opened then closed. He's totally speechless… until she finally caught up. "Oh, I get it. It's Nabiki's work," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I already told her that I don't like this dress but that wicked sister of mine came up with nothing but this." She said, pointing at the dark blue, off-shoulder, short dress she's wearing.

"She said, "it's this one or you'll have to wear your own clothes?" she said mimicking Nabiki's voice. "She knows how pathetic my own clothes are. So, that's how I've ended up wearing this." she ended, sounding so depressed but making him smile.

"Then I'll have to thank Nabiki later coz she actually made you looked like a lady right now." He told her.

She looked away to hide her blush but ended up noticing that they were attracting attention. She realized then that his arms were still wrapped around her. "Uhm, hands-off, please?" she asked.

"Ah, yes." he agreed, quickly removing his hands from her back and arm, stand back and looked away. _Did he just blush?_

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"So, are you ready?" he asked as they get into the elevator and pressed the tenth-floor button.

"Do you mind telling me where are we going and what I'm supposed to do?" she asked.

"To the benefit."

"Benefit?"

"It's a corporate event that usually happens around this time of the year, to be exact on my parents' wedding anniversary."

"Ahhh…" she replied still isn't sure about what she's supposed to do and it looks like he gets it.

"And it's where and when I'm going to introduce you as my fiancée," he told her.

"Ah." Was all she could utter as the predicament she got into started to sink into her system, making her wanna run and hide.

"What are you thinking? Please don't tell me you're changing your mind?" he pleads.

"I, err... I don't," she stuttered.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine... we'll be fine. You don't need to do anything, I just need your presence while I run the show."

"Okay."

Silence.

_Ahhh!_ Her mind screamed. She needs a distraction or her heart will burst out of nervousness.

"I was just wondering, what about your alternative?" she asked looking at Ranma's back form who's busy fixing his bow tie.

"Ah, Ukyo. She's a college friend. She's bound to be here in a month or two. Thank goodness, you said yes before she can finalize everything. She actually offered her help since day one but I just couldn't take her for granted."

"And you could... with me?" _She swore that her glib tongue slips that one!_

"She's a really good person, Akane... and have been a really good friend of mine."

"Of course." she agreed bitterly._ Of course!_ She repeated in her mind begrudgingly.

"Akane..."

"It's alright. I stopped being your friend a long time ago. I could even hardly tell that we've been friends before. And clearly, I said yes to you because I need to and that just made me an evil person."

_"Ding!" _The elevator stops and opens. Akane hurried out while Ranma catching up on her. When he couldn't, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No, you're not. I will never think of you that way. You don't know how grateful I am that you decided to help me in the end coz I'm not kidding when I said I preferred you above all."

Akane turned and looked him in the eye. "Stop putting it like that." she spat. "I'm helping you because you're helping me. It's beneficial for both of us. Okay?"

A hint of hurt just flash thru his eyes but instead of responding to what she said, he put on his most brilliant smile and softly whispered into her ear. "Are you ready? Coz here we are." Then to her surprise, he slid his masculine arms around her slim waist. She looked at him, startled and about to protest but he puts a finger over her lips. "I'm sorry but this is part of the deal and you must get used to it," he told her coolly.

Before she could respond, she felt that she's being dragged, helplessly inside the hall. _What did I get myself into?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 6: Kuno And Kodachi**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Ranma!"

Ranma turned and found his old friend Kuno and his sister Kodachi looking gorgeous with their respective attire.

"Kuno! I'm glad you made it, man," he said patting his friend's back.

"But of course! Your parents were like my parents, too."

"Well, you better stay the night so you won't miss the big announcement," he informed him. "Ah! FYI, you'll be the best man."

"What?! You're getting married?" he asked surprised. "Nah, you've gotta be kidding me."

Ranma shook his head, smiling ear to ear.

"Which trap did you fell into then?" interjected Kodachi.

"You knew very well that I won't just fall on any girl's trap,"

"We-wait, wait, wait..." said, now excited Kuno. "Is it the model? Or the surgeon? Cause obviously it's not my sister." He asked with a hint of sarcasm, wanting to annoy her sister.

Ranma just smirked as an answer.

"Is it your parents' work?" Kodachi again. "Tell me, what trick did they use this time to finally lure you in?"

"Threatened him over his inheritance, what else?" replied Kuno.

"Wait, is that Tendo Akane?" demanded bewildered Kodachi.

"As in Akane Tendo?!" Kuno asked.

"What's that tomboy doing here?"

Ranma laughs. "Hey, hey, hey! You better watch your mouth, she's the one I'll be marrying soon."

"Seriously?!" asked Kuno incredulously.

"B~but Ranma, why her?!" asked upset Kodachi.

Ranma laughed. "What kind of reaction was that?"

"Of course, your parents chose her." spat Kodachi.

Ranma shook his head. "No. I think we preferred each other." _Or should I say my heart preferred her?_

"Ahhh..." was Kuno's only response, his mind is in jam, flooded with so many questions.

Kodachi's expression was no good either, she's looking at Akane like an evil witch that steals Ranma away from her.

Ranma patted Kuno's back. "What is it, man? Spit it out."

"No offense, man. I kinda think that the girl's pretty cute ~ "

Ranma cut him off. "Cute... you say?"

"Yeah, cute," he said cutting him off. "And that you seem to always care for her ~ "

"Uh-uh." Ranma shook his head, warning him.

"b~but really... why her?!"

"Why not her?"

"Look Ranma... We both know that there are so many high-caliber girls surrounding you, literally begging for your attention..."

"Okay," Ranma agreed while nodding his head.

Kuno blinked. He couldn't believe he doesn't get what he's trying to say. _Gee! He's absolutely like a person who's been blinded by love. Should he let go of the argument?_ But there's one more thing he needs to know.

"How did you do it?"

"What?"

"Making a violent, man-hater..." said Kuno.

"Irritating, uncute, flat-chested..." interjected Kodachi.

"Tomboy as you always said, said yes to marry you?" Kuno finished the question irritably.

Ranma burst out laughing. "There, you said it, guys."

"It's you who started calling her those names," argued Kuno.

"I stopped calling her names a long time ago." he protested.

"You're not answering the question."

"Why don't you asked her yourself?" Ranma turned his back. "Ms. Akane, soon-to-be Saotome!" he called out. "Do you have a moment? My friends here want to say hello to you."

Akane excused herself from the group of guests Ranma introduced earlier and walked towards them.

She came and smiled politely. "Akane, still remember them? They're my friends from..." started Ranma.

"The Tatewaki. Kuno and Kodachi." Akane interrupted.

No response.

Ranma saved his speechless friends. "They were glad to see you... and they're happy for us," he said. "Yes. They told me. Earlier. Before I call you. Out here. Right?"

Kuno nods his head in agreement. _Maybe Ranma has not gone insane after all. This girl may not be famous and not that wealthy, but surely she's got the look and the curves that men sought-after._ He couldn't believe it's the Akane he knew before.

"Anyway, they wanted to know what made you say "yes" to me?"

Akane was evidently caught off guard by the question. "Seriously?" she asked. "You want me to answer that question?"

"Well, you can lie, you know," Ranma whispered, worried that she might actually tell the truth.

"Lie? Okay," she muttered, forcing a smile while snatching a martini from a passing tray of drinks. "Excuse me, I just..." she said holding up the drink to her mouth and emptied the glass in a shot. "I said yes because I like him," she said easily, without batting an eyelash.

"You both knew that I like him, yes?" she asked. "You were there when he read my letter out loud in the middle of the schoolyard." Kuno looked nervously at Ranma. "So I thought it shouldn't really be a surprise." she continued.

"Of course," Kodachi agreed. "Who would've forgotten that a well-known tomboy confessed to the guy everyone knew she hates the most?" Kodachi said scornfully.

"Ha-ha!" Kuno laughed hysterically. "Oh, yeah! I just remembered it. How could I forget that?"

"We were young back then. And even though we always fight that doesn't mean we really do hate each other."

Kuno turned to speechless Ranma. "Wow, you're really something, man."

"I don't think its Ranma who's something here," said Kodachi while casting Akane a detestable stare. "What could really be the reason behind? I wonder. Is it the looks, the wits, the skills, fame or... simply the fortune?"

"I'm sure, it'll hurt his pride like hell if its fortune. Ha-ha!" Kuno said, laughing really hard.

Ranma pretended to laugh but his eyes were focused on Akane who just snatched another glass of whatever from a passing trey and emptied it again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Meant to be... Or Not?**

**Chapter 7: The Letter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

**7 Years Ago...**

In spite of feeling tired and hungry, Akane surveyed the distant hallway all over again, hoping to see Ranma Saotome, standing or passing by this time around... She had consumed her lunchtime and remaining energy running around, looking for him, but still wasn't able to find him.

She glanced at the glittery blue, scented stationery in her hand. She knew, in her heart, this might be her last chance. She might never found this courage or opportunity to confess, ever again.

Akane scanned the perimeter, deciding which part of the campus, she hadn't tried searching yet.

"Hey, Akane! I've been looking all over for ya." She thought her heart just jumped out of her chest upon hearing that familiar voice. Slowly she turns around as Ranma walks over and stood in front of her, leaning his face over her tilted face.

"Yu-you, do?" She faltered, unable to believe what she had just heard.

Ranma answered her with his famous shit-eating grin. "Don't flatter yourself, loose woman." Poking her forehead with his finger.

She felt a sudden rush of blood through her head... And without even thinking, she crumpled her letter and threw it on his face. "Stupid jerk!" She spat, pushing him aside and walked past him.

Ranma was caught off guard, but manage to catch the glittery, scented blue paper. _Glittery? Scented? How could an uncute, tomboy like her, would own something like this?-_

Still walking, Akane realized what she'd just THREW at RANMA!... _"Oh, shit! MY LETTER!"_ She instantly makes a quick turn, only to see Ranma straightening her letter. Her heart sank at the sight. "NO!" She screamed while running back and leaping on him. Ranma catches her offhandedly with his body on the ground, his arms around her waist.

Her face burned in humiliation, with her own action and their compromising position that made her unconsciously buried her face deep into his chest.

"uh, ~ Akane..." he called trying to get her attention, trying not to make any sudden moves.

"What!" She asked with her muffled voice. "Wait... hold on a second. I'll get up... just don't move." Akane propped up her arms and sat up, not wanting to look around or she'll die in shame.

Akane paled when she saw Ranma opened the folded paper.

"Ranma, no... please?" She begged, almost a whisper while looking around and found that his whole gang is watching.

"Akane?!" Ranma was totally bewildered, it was clearly etched on his beautiful face. "This, this is for me?" He asked, glancing at her terrified expression back to the letter.

_He seemed, seemed... lost, for words?_ "What's the catch?" She growled while trying to pry the thing away from him.

Her action made Ranma snap back to reality. Not really knowing how to react, he burst out laughing. "Whoa! Akane!" He exclaimed, ignoring Akane's pleading eyes. "You wrote a love letter to me? Really?! Hahaha!" His company joined in with his laughter while the girls sneered at her.

Akane stood up and doubled the effort to snatch the letter away from him but he's way much taller and quicker than her. "Give it back to me, pervert!" She said.

"Huh? Pervert, you say." Ranma smirked, raising the letter above his head, now standing.

Unable to read the letter in peace, with her hovering around, Ranma climbs up the nearest tree in one swift movement then looks down to her with a triumphant smile and started reading the letter but to Akane's great horror, he read it aloud.

_"Dear Ranma Saotome!_ Really, Akane? I'm dear to you?" He teased with a delighted grin pasted on his face. He seemed so thrilled that he didn't notice her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

_"Since you're leaving, let me be honest with you, once and for all. You know that I'm not a big fan of your stupid face and annoying wit and talent. And I really thought that you're an idiot, kind of pervert, and jerk most of the time. You name calin' me a tomboy, violent, uncute, etcetera... honestly, hurt me."_

Akane put her palms over her reddened face as he continues.

_"And you, being around with those girls... well, does annoy me."_ Ranma read on.

She could hear them whispering behind her.

_"But to me, you are like a real-life superhero. You are kind and warm to the right people. I like it every time you stand up for others and show how kind and thoughtful you really are on the inside maybe that's why I like you. There, I said it... I like you. Don't laugh. Don't even put on that stupid grin of yours or I'll smack your face."_

_"Please know that even though you will go to a faraway place, you'll always be close here in my heart. Take care always and I hope..._ \- oh, let's skipped that line." He muttered. _"Sincerely, Akane!"_ He concluded with a muffled voice as the crowd gathered applauded.

"Wow! Akane..." Ranma hopped down from the tree, then lifted his gaze from his crouch position, hoping to meet Akane's but to his dismay, he found her already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 8: Supermodel Shampoo**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Akane woke up feeling the gentle warmth of the sun against her skin. She sat up lazily, rubbed her eyes and yawned with all her might while her eyes wandered around the spacious bedroom she's been in. _Wait a minute… This room is not hers._

She looks around once more, _The room is definitely NOT hers! Oh, shit!_ Her mind screams.

"Where the hell am I?" She cried out and Ranma came crushing through the open door. She stared at Ranma and felt more frightened as ever.

_What is he doing here?_ Her mind screamed._ What the hell happened?!_ Her heart thumps hard and fast as she peeped beneath the blanket to check if she's still wearing the same indecent clothes she was wearing yesterday.

And then she remembered. _I'm at the party with Ranma! Then Kodachi pissed me off and I drowned myself with alcohol!_

"Ugh!" She groaned and grabbed her head as it throbs in pain.

Ranma laughs and walks towards her. "I suggest we go down and eat Mom's famous miso soup, which coincidentally also known as the best remedy for the hangover," he said, offering her a helping hand.

Akane didn't move, her hands still tangled in her hair. "Come on..." he said, grabbing her hand, stood her up and pushed her towards the door.

Akane took his hands off her shoulders. "I can walk on my own," she told him.

"Oh, really?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Well, I assumed you already knew the answer to your unspoken question?" he asked as they descended the spiral staircase.

_I passed out and you bring me to your home._ she mentally answered. _My God, this is outrageous. How could I make this kind of mistake?_ She wanted to smack her own face in embarrassment. "You should have brought me home instead... Seriously, why bring me ~ " She paused mid-sentence, suddenly awed by the view.

"Wow! This isn't a house." she gushed.

"Yeah, it's the penthouse of our new hotel."

"You're not living with your parents?"

"Not anymore."

"But you said, your mom made us the soup?"

"Mr. Yama brought it this morning."

Akane stood in the middle of the spacious living room, admiring the impressive scene from in and out of the space. The duplex penthouse has double-height ceilings and huge windows flooding the space with natural light and majestic view. "You've got yourself a really nice place." She said, walking dreamily as if she was in a wonderland.

He beamed, loving the way she likes his place. "Well, I'm glad you like it coz you'll start living here soon."

"Huh? Living here?" she repeated, stupidly. Then her eyes went wide and mouth fell open. "With YOU?!"

He chuckles at her reaction. "Of course. You'll be married to me. We'll be good as husband and wife. We must live together or else, it'll be suspicious."

"I, I~ I thought what you need is just marriage license," she mumbled.

"You didn't give my parents enough justice. They're not that simple. If that's the case, I've already solved this problem a long time ago, even without you..." he trailed off. "Hey, are you alright? You looked really sick right now."

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said lifting a hand over her pounding head. "I'm just... It's just... Uhm,"

"Look, if you're not hundred percent sure about this, you could still back out. It's my problem anyway. I'll still help your father's company but I'm not sure when. I might have known a thousand girls but like I said before I couldn't think of anyone I could trust completely."

"I get it. It's only me and Ms. Ukyo. But since you couldn't afford to take advantage of her. So, I'm the only choice left."

"You really had to mention Ukyo?"

"I can't mention her either? Sorry," she muttered, still holding on to her head.

"Hey, it's not like that."

"Whatever." Waiving him off. "You know that I couldn't afford to back out unless you want me to. I always thought that I'll never care about that company but... I do now. My father almost died without me knowing, without me appreciating a thing he did for us. They also said that that business was my mother's dream which my father turned into reality. It's the very reason why my father wanted to save it so badly."

"I told you, we will. We'll just have to get through this wedding and be my wife in front of everyone. I just hope that you don't mess up again like you did last night."

Her eyes widened. "I did what?!"

He pursed his lips again as an answer.

Akane slapped her face with her palms. "Oh, I knew it!"

"I'm sorry about Kodachi. If she didn't get into your nerves, I don't think you'll drink that much."

**0 ~ 0~ 0**

Akane opened up the door and astonished to see a supermodel came out to life in front of her.

"Ss-shampoo!" She cried out. _Oh, My God! Shampoo is in the house! Nabiki would surely die of envy._

The lady flipped her long wavy hair and asked. "Where's Ranma?"

"You mean, Ranma Saotome, right?" she asked, wanting to confirm the person she was looking for.

"Isn't this his place?" The lady asked and she nodded vigorously. "Then, of course… I mean HIM! Where is he?" she asked letting herself in and started looking around. "I need to talk to him. Right now."

"He..."

"Shampoo! Wow, what a pleasant surprise!" Ranma who just showered appeared in the living room.

Akane's heart skipped a beat when her eyes fell on him. He doesn't just smell good, he also looked one. _Gosh! How did a person in a plain white shirt and shorts could look so... stunning?!_

"Ranma, darling!" Shampoo flew to Ranma and kissed him fully on the mouth and hugged him real tight.

Akane's mouth fell wide open in shock. _WHAT- THE- HELL?!_ her mind screamed.

"Ah, eh… Did you, did you met my fiancée?" Ranma asked as he struggled to free himself from Shampoo's hold. "You must've heard, right? That I am getting married?"

"Oh, Ranma... I don't believe it at first but it's seemed to be true." she moaned, casting a hateful at Akane.

"It really breaks my heart..." she added pouting. "But I'll endure it, for now, Ranma-honey. You know that I couldn't just give up my career." the woman said while fluttering her thick and long lashes.

_That must have been heavy._ Akane thought.

"But it's not like we're never getting back together, yes?" she continued in an upbeat tone. "That's why there's divorce. When the right time comes, we're so gonna use it," she said lovingly to Ranma as she leaped on him again and hugged him tightly.

_Am I supposed to watch or hear any of this? Isn't it just… rude?_ she breathes out to try to keep her calm.

_Keep your cool, Akane. Breathe in… Breathe out…_ Akane then cleared her throat and tried to speak as calmly as possible. "I think I should excuse myself." she interrupted, picking her pouch up and started heading to the door.

"What? Wait!" Ranma said, trying to untangle himself again from Shampoo. "I thought I'm gonna drive you home?"

"I understand that you have a visitor. And I'm perfectly fine by myself anyway, thank you," she replied without pausing or looking back at them.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Well, then okay," he said, sounding unsure? "Wait for my call tomorrow, okay?" he added.

And she knew that she was completely dismissed.

"Whatever. Pervert," she muttered and headed out the door as fast as she could.

"I knew it, hah!" she huffed as she walked away from his place, totally disappointed.

_So, that's his kind of girl. Supermodel type._ she thought. "...that's so impolite." she couldn't help saying out loud.

_She knew that I am the fiancée and still does that? Even if she's nobody to him, how could she do that? And how could he allow that to happen? Worst in front of me? What more if I wasn't... there?_ she halted in front of the elevator door as their images flashed thru her mind.

They are both beautiful and charming and accomplished people. And she's nothing. They looked like a handsome prince and a lovely princess came out of a fairy tale book. And she's the witch. The wicked witch that tears the protagonist apart. "Ugh!" She groaned, somehow felt like wanting to cry.

She felt bad. So, that's why Ranma asked her to marry him? Because her girl wasn't ready yet. She's just an alternative. A temporary one. Someone he could trust that would be willing to let go when the time comes. He has his happy ending waiting for him after their deal. But what about her? Is there someone out there for her after this? Who would want a divorced woman anyway?


	9. Chapter 9

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 9: Say Something**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Akane woke up and startled to find Ranma sitting comfortably next to her. Her eyes darted around the room, making sure it's hers. "This is my room."

Ranma beamed. "You mean, what are you doing here?" he said, putting down the book she was reading before passing out last night.

"Yes, I meant that," she said promptly.

"I'm here because you're not answering my calls and I'm not gonna tell you who lets me in." He told her, coolly. "My turn. Why weren't you answering my calls? I've been calling you since forever."

"I didn't know you were calling, my phone's always in silent mode," she said, taking her phone out of her bedside table drawer. "See?" waving her phone to his face.

"But I told you to expect my call." he protested.

"What'd you expect me to do? Stare at my phone the whole day?" she grumbled. "Will you please get out of my bed?"

Ranma got up in one swift move. "What's with the grumpiness?" he asked, watching her started picking up the mess around her space. "You know, you shouldn't frown first thing in the morning."

"Then, should I be happy that you came here inside my room without my permission?"

He scoffed. "Like it's new. I've done this many times before. Remember, when we're young?"

"...forgot about it," she mumbled.

"Seriously?"

"What do you want?" she asked in a strictly business tone.

"First of all, I want to apologize for what happened last time."

Akane stopped on her track and turned to face him. "What about it?"

"For not driving you home, and because some girl suddenly appeared at my place."

_Oh, that! s_he was busy getting flustered by his sudden appearance that she almost forgot about it. "You had a girlfriend!" she blurted.

"Huh!?"

"I knew it. You had a girl. You clearly had a choice. And she's... she's perfect." she trailed off. "I mean, you and Shampoo together... would make a perfect couple. You should have asked her to marry you instead of me."

"Wait, did you just tell me that I'm perfect?"

"No. Where did you get that?"

"You just said that Shampoo and I would make a perfect couple. How could that be if I'm not perfect as well?" he teased. "You knew Shampoo?"

"My sister's a fashion designer and literally dying to make Shampoo her model."

"Of course," he said, nodding his head in understanding. "She's quite popular in her profession."

"I said, you should have asked her to marry you instead of me." she reiterated, clinging to her sentiment.

He chuckles. "Really... that never crossed my mind. Believe me, she's not perfect. She's not even close to half of what you are." he told her. She blushed.

His face brightened up. "Why? Are you jealous?" he taunted.

"Of course not!" she snapped.

"Why wouldn't you? You're my fiancee. You don't suppose to let other girls jumped on your fiance. It's alright for me if you would be a bit possessive, you know." he said, winking at her.

Akane rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What do you want?"

"Ah, yes… We have a wedding planner and we'll meet her today. I've been trying to reach you so you could free up your schedule today but sadly... Anyway, do you think you could take emergency leave from work today?" he asked.

"There's no need for me to file a leave or anything like that. I'm not an employee of any company. I work solo at home."

"That's good... but, how come an Bachelor of Information Technology graduate works solo at home?"

She looked at him like he's some kind of alien. _He knew? How come he knew what my course is?_ She felt her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey?" he nudged.

"I, errr ~ do online proofreading and editing, and it's my choice." _This is humiliating._ she thought. "But there's nothing anyone can do about it, okay?" she added irritably "Now, will you please get out so I can get ready?"

"Ah! There's one more thing, our wedding planner... it's my aunt."

"Your Aunt?!" she cried. "Our wedding planner is your Aunt? Are you nuts? Why did it have to be your Aunt? What if we slipped?"

"It's not like I had a choice." He scoffed.

Silence.

"Hey, relax. It's just my Aunt. You'll like her, I promise." he said trying to calm her. "And it's dad's idea, if I denied it, they'll get suspicious."

_He has a point but still… it's still nerve-racking. It's his aunt. Oh, dear God…_ she thought while absent-mindedly biting her nails.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. We'll be fine." he assured her.

"I heard that already," she grumbled, scowling at him, making him laugh.

She then takes a long, deep breath before finally responding. "Okay, okay… now, get out, already."

"Right, I'll wait for you downstairs," he told her then darted towards the door. "See you in a bit."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Ranma waited for her downstairs, talking to her sisters.

"Done already?" asked Nabiki while staring at their wall clock. "In just 15 minutes?"

Ranma studied her briefly and suggested that she should put on some makeup.

"I've applied powder and gloss, can't you tell?"

Kasumi shook her head and offered to do her make up while Nabiki criticized her dress. She's wearing the plain sky-blue aline dress. Its the only dress she owns and she likes it very much. She decided to wear it today and she will, no matter what Nabiki says.

"I have nothing against the dress." she heard Ranma say. "In fact, I like it. I think this will perfectly go with that," he said, picking up a box out of his pocket.

"Don't you think so?" he asked while showing what's inside the box. It's a Princess Diana inspired blue sapphire ring with diamond halo.

"Wow!" both Kasumi and Nabiki gasp in awe and excitement.

"Our engagement ring," he announced looking straight at Akane's brown eyes.

He kneels beside Kasumi who's sitting on the center table, in front of Akane. He slowly stretched out his hand to hold hers and slipped on the wonderful ring into her finger. "Thank you so much for trusting me with your life."

She remained silent. Her heart starts to throb in pain. _Everything seems perfect. The setting, the mood, the ring, and the groom. Except her and the condition, they were in. It's like a dream but in reality, it's a nightmare. Seriously, he's annoying me. What is he trying to pull in front of my sisters?_

"Hey, Akane. Say something." ushered Kasumi.

"Thank you. It's beautiful," she said flatly, retrieving her hand from his and stood up. "We should go," she said and started walking out, wanting to get out of her sisters' prying eyes as soon as possible.

Ranma bid her sisters goodbye and followed Akane.

"About Shampoo..." he said as he caught up with her.

_Oh, please… please, stop._

"We used to date but we're just friends now. Whatever non-sense she blubbered last time, it's just her imagination and I had to make it clear to her, that's why I didn't insist driving you home. I needed to talk to her alone. So, after you left, we talked. We just talked and that's all."

What she's supposed to say to that? Why is he being kind and all? She thought. _Ha! Did he think that I still like him? He must have really thought that the reason I've ignored his calls was that I'm jealous! No, I'm not. I was just frustrated but definitely not jealous._

_She got to say something._ She whirled around and put a big smile on her face then told him. "Don't worry, I don't mind. Because I don't care."


	10. Chapter 10

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 10: The Day Ranma Departs**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Wow! "I don't mind" and "I don't care" in one sentence? That's just cruel. But, I'm sorry... I think you deserve it. You're just reaping what you sow. And it's long overdue... So, you better deal with it."

"You're just as cruel as her, you know?" he complained, which made the person from the other end of the line, laughs. "I thought time had at least lessened the anger I've caused her... but, that doesn't seem to be the case. She still despises me just as the same, as if my crime had just happened yesterday."

"Well, you know what they say... Nothing can hate you more than the person who used to love you. But, you're not giving up, are you?"

"Certainly, not. My intentions were totally changed since day one of my return here," he said, recalling how Akane looked while sitting on the cold floor of their building's top floor. He hated the sight of her hair cropped so short while hating himself as much.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

**7 Years Ago...**

Ranma couldn't remember how many times he had read Akane's letter but he never gets tired of it. There was something about the letter that made his heart quite happy, bit sad and strangely warm. It's an unfamiliar feeling but he likes it.

Then, he remembered how Akane reacted yesterday. It's odd how her reaction doesn't match what was written in her letter.

_But I'm sure that it's her handwriting... _He thought. _And the way words were spoken, it was absolutely hers. _"So, why the hell she looked offended when I read the letter? It's for me, for goodness sake! I had my name written on it. It means that it meant for me to read! Stupid tomboy!" he muttered.

"Stop the car!" he demanded to their family driver for 20 years, Mr. Yama, who step on the car break and glanced at him from the rearview mirror.

"Let's go back to Furinkan."

"But you're flight is scheduled at 11:00 AM."

"That'll give me an hour of spare time, right?" he replied.

"But..."

"I'll just drop by. It'll be just a minute, I swear!"

The old driver shook his head but obey his young master's request. Ranma put out his mobile phone and dialed his friend's number.

"Kuno! Please go and get Akane. Have her waiting at the school gate. I'll be there in..." he checks his watch before continuing. "...in 8 minutes."

"What?" his friend asked, slightly confused, but after a while, he gets what his friend was talking about. "Uh, okay! I'll go get her."

"Thanks!" he had to understand why she acted that way... the crying, and the running away... that seriously bothering him.

Ranma has been unconsciously tapping his feet when his phone rang.

"Is she already there?" he asked.

"Sorry but, she's not around. Her friends say, she's not feeling well and did not go to school this morning."

Silence.

"Hello? Ranma?"

"Thank you, Kuno," he said then dropped the call. "Mr. Yama, please drop me at the Tendo's residence instead?" he sincerely asked. _I really can't go like this. I gotta see her at the very least._

"B~but, Young mas-..." the old man was about to object, but looking into Ranma's begging eyes, his heart melts. He seemed desperate. It's not a kind of expression you'll usually observe from him. "But just a few minutes?" he ensured. Ranma agrees eagerly.

**0 ~ 0 ~0**

~ Tendo's Residence ~

"Ranma?!" exclaimed shocked Kasumi when she saw him standing at their gate. "I thought today's your flight?"

"Y-yes..." he stuttered. "But, I had to see Akane first before I go."

"Akane?" Kasumi's brows twitched in confusion. She knew her sister and Ranma were friends but it's more like frie-nemy. So, it's kind of, well... surprising for him to ask for Akane before leaving. "Okay. Come on in, I'll go and get her," she said before turning her back on him.

Ranma's gaze follows her till she was out of sight. Moments later, Kasumi returned without Akane on either side of her... or behind her back_! Could it be...? Could it be she doesn't wanna see him? _He felt his heart sunk.

"Sorry, Ranma... But did the two of you fight?" Kasumi asked.

"Young master!" Mr. Yama suddenly steps in. "We've only got 30 minutes left," he said and that's enough to bring Ranma back from the slump.

_30 minutes._

"Kasumi? Would you mind letting me in? I really need to talk to her." he pleaded.

"Of course. This way..." she said, leading him in and stopping in front of the door with a signboard "Akane" written on it. Kasumi nodded to Ranma, mouthing him "Good luck!" and left.

"Akane..." he called out while gently knocking on the door. "Akane, it's me." _What the heck! Why am I tiptoeing like I'm guilty of something?_

He drew one deep breath and... "Hey, Akane!" he called out louder while knocking even harder. "What the hell is your problem? I want you to tell me because I'm clueless here! Wasn't that letter meant for me to read? What are you getting angry about it?"

All of a sudden, Akane's bedroom door, opened.

He was startled to see her long dark midnight hair, cut short.

"Ah- Aka-..." she slapped his cheek with all her might.

"Jerk!" she yelled. "Don't ever appear in front of me ever again! I hate you!" tears flowing nonstop from her swollen eyes then slammed the door shut right in his face.

He was too bewildered to react. _She hates him. _That just made things worse for him.

His phone beeps and without bothering reading it, he started to head down.

"Ranma..." Kasumi doesn't know what to say. She could clearly see the mark of Akane's palm on the face of the poor boy.

"Thank you for letting me in," he said, bowed his head, and continued dragging his feet.

He was about to get in the car when he saw a box filled with hair beside the trash, outside Tendo's Residence. He picked it up and brought it with him, and only God knows why.


	11. Chapter 11

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 11: Signs of Wavering Heart**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The wedding preparation is almost complete. What could be done in several months, Aunt Hinako and her team did it in a month. Akane wondered whether if it's because of money and connection or Aunt Hinako is just a capable wedding planner.

She stares at the beautiful, middle-aged lady in front of her with admiration. Aunt Hinako has been so kind to her. She finds ways to involve her personally in the wedding preparation process which is surprisingly fun yet very exhausting.

The lady loves chatting. She likes asking questions about her work, hobbies, and dreams. And she never criticized her answers or choices, not even once.

She also likes asking her questions about Ranma and their relationship. Where and when did she meet Ranma? How did her feelings develop for him? Which thankfully not hard for her to answer because she doesn't need to lie. She heaves a sigh of relief which caught Aunt Hinako's attention.

"I'm sorry, Akane dear. Please bear with us a little longer," she said.

She responded with a kind smile and looked away. They were brainstorming over which veil to use to go together with her wedding dress.

Aunt Hinako gasps as she studied her in the new veil Nabiki put on her. "You look wonderful!" she cried.

"I do?" she asked warily while Nabiki turned her around like a rag doll.

"Of course, you do!" huffed Nabiki. "What you're wearing is my creation and certainly a work of art."

Akane rolled her eyes, looked afar and startled to meet a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Nabiki, I think my work here is done, that one fits her gown perfectly." said one of Nabiki's assistants. "I'll go down and meet his groom for his tux fitting."

"But Ranma's tux fitting was scheduled yesterday." Aunt Hinako clarified.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here?!" yelled Nabiki, hiding Akane behind her petite body.

"Uh, Ow! Sorry." Ranma stopped from advancing and turned his back on them.

"You're not supposed to see her in the wedding dress, its bad luck," said Aunt Hinako.

"You! Why didn't you say Ranma's here?" Nabiki bellowed on her younger sister who had yet recovered from being stunned.

"I ~ I just noticed him." she sputtered.

"Stupid fool." groaned Nabiki while Aunt Hinako goes and stirred Ranma outside.

"I'm glad to see you too." he jokes as he raised his hand and waved at them.

"Why did you reschedule your tux fitting? Are you sick?" Akane heard Aunt Hinako asked.

"I'm great, Aunt," she heard him answer as the door closes. Akane then released the breath she didn't know she was holding in.

She knew she's in trouble. She had managed to avoid him in every possible way for the past three weeks, making it unlikely for him not to be pissed with her. But what can she do? Facing him is quite exhausting for her. Each encounter with him is a mixed emotion - just a mere sight of him is making her feel mad and hurt the same time. And noting every impeccable change of him while she remains the same poor thing, is making her sad and depressed.

"You." Nabiki barked at her. "Why don't you hurry, get out of my dress and follow them."

She quickly steps out of the dress and slowly changes back into her jeans and shirt.

But what's bothering her above all, and the very reason why she's scared of meeting him, every time… is the way her heart responds with every little thing he does or says. She's scared that she might fall for him again, for which she could never allow herself to do so.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Schedules are made to follow. Look at what just happened." nagged Aunt Hinako as they walked down to the shop's lobby.

"I'm so sorry. There's a lot of important meetings yesterday that I..."

"Your wedding is as important as well." Aunt Hinako cut him off.

Ranma grinned, scratching his head. "So, how's the wedding preparation going?"

"Well, I'm happy to announce that we're on the right track." the lady responded happily as they approached the sitting lounge.

"Wow, that's good news," he commented, cracking another smile. Glad that he was able to change the topic.

"Akane's has been a great help. Every time I called or texted her she responds immediately."

"Now, that's news to me," he mumbled, snatching a glance upstairs. She never answered his calls neither his text.

"And when I say great help I mean it literally." Aunt Hinako went on excitedly oblivious to Ranma's change of mood. "You see, she can fix cars. My car broke down on a highway and she knew where to touch it to make it start running again. Look here..." she said while opening the red wedding binder she always carries around with her.

"I took a couple of pictures of her while she's fixing my car," she said as she hands it over for him to see.

"Mesmerizing, right? To see a lady wearing a pink dress, and not caring if she gets her hands all dirty."

Ranma stared at each and every picture of Akane. He always knew the fact that she's pretty, even all she does is scowled at him. But seeing that determined look on her face makes her beauty even more appealing, and it's making his heart throbbed oddly.

"Akane got almost everything covered except clearing up your own schedule." he heard Aunt Hinako said from the background.

"Also, you need to start planning your honeymoon. You see, Akane's too shy to suggest her honeymoon ideas." that surely brought back his attention.

"Honeymoon ideas?" he echoed while watching his fiancée descended from the last step of the stairs.

"Yes. That's what I just said." Aunt Hinako said, teasingly.

"Well, honestly... I don't think we can plan something extravagant for the honeymoon," he replied. "My hands are really full for the next... four to six months, so taking a work leave anytime soon after the wedding would be difficult."

"That's a shame. I'm quite sure Akane will be disappointed if she heard that." Aunt Hinako commented.

_I don't think so._ his mind replied bitterly. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to her."

"And lastly, I assume you're already working on your wedding vow?"

"That... I'll soon start working on it. Hey, Nabiki... Akane." he said, acknowledging their presence. "Auntie, will you still be needing Akane after this?"

"Well, I can let her off if she wants to?" Aunt Hinako said, beaming at Akane, who's looking everywhere but them.

"Akane?" he said, calling out her attention.

Nabiki elbowed Akane. "Ranma's asking something, what are you doing?" Nabiki huffed.

Her eyes finally set on him.

"Wanna eat lunch with me?" he asked.

"My God! Of course, she does!" exclaimed Nabiki and then walked away.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Akane busied herself scanning the magazine she picked up while waiting for Ranma to complete his tux fitting.

"Isn't Ranma Saotome so handsome?" She heard someone gushed from her behind.

"Certainly. I can't believe, he's actually more handsome in person than his photos published by media." said another lady.

"I heard his bride-to-be is here as well, and I gathered that she's literally looked average compared to him." said another one.

Her head sagged down low in distress. _They don't have to mention it. I knew it._

"Oh, really? Maybe one of us could still steal him if we would just show him ourselves." another one chirped in, followed by soft giggles.

"Let's go," her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She looked up and found Ranma, standing so tall and proud in front of her.

"Look, it's him!" she heard someone gasps, making herself want to disappear. She was sure they were all staring at them right now, confirming that what they heard is true… that she was indeed an average girl compared to the gorgeous man before him. She retrieves her gaze and stared down on her lap.

"Akane," he called but she's currently dying of embarrassment to make a move or to say anything.

"Hey." he nudged. "Are you okay? What's the problem?" he asked, squatting in front of her.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing?" she gasps. "I heard you, okay?" she spluttered then stood up.

"Done already?" she asked, returning the magazine to the rack beside her. She wished they took some more time doing his fitting.

"They let me go so I guess they're done," he replied while standing up with grace.

She looked up, her eyes bulging out of its socket. _Wait, wait, wait…_ Forgetting her previous dilemma. "Are you sure?" Her fittings took hours. _No, days! How come his fittings were done in..._ She glanced at her wristwatch. _... 10 minutes?!_

He smiled. "Yes. It's done," he assured her. "So, shall we?"

Her eyes shifted to his extended arm. "Am I supposed to take that and... hold?" she asked.

Ranma then grabbed her hand. "Yes. You're supposed to take and hold it when I offered it," he whispered. "Especially when prying eyes are everywhere."

"Oh," she uttered, glancing around. He was right. There's a lot of prying eyes indeed.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

They walked out of the shop with their hands entangled, stepped into a cafe around the bend and ordered their food. Ranma only lets her hand go when he's about to carry their food tray.

They sat down near the entrance and ate in total silence.

"How's the wedding preparation going?" he asked breaking the silence.

"It's going smoothly, I guess," she replied.

"Glad to hear that. So, how do you find Aunt Hinako?"

"Aunt Hinako? Fine, I guess." she had planned to make her all replies short and precise but... "No, I mean, I love her. She's warm and kind, and sincere. The kind of sincerity you wouldn't find every day... Sometimes, even with your lifetime." she answered truthfully. "I really like her. She's the kind of person that would grow naturally in your heart without knowing it."

He smiled. "I knew you would like her." he commented then paused "I'm sorry if I wasn't able to help you with our wedding preparation and all. I've been busy with work lately. I have a lot to learn about the company, many people to meet, places to familiarize myself with, and documents to review. I don't even have enough time to eat and sleep, you see." he told her.

Her eyes flickered on him. It's obvious. He looked haggard with those dark circles around his eyes and bristles on edges of his face.

"It's fine," she told him, brushing off the pity she was feeling for him.

Long silence.

Ranma suddenly laughs.

Akane stared at him as if he's gone mad.

"Sorry. I just find us and our situation, rather funny."

"Funny." she quoted. "I'm sorry if you feel that way. You really should have asked Shampoo to marry you instead of the average me, then maybe you wouldn't feel that way," she responded bitterly, recalling the comments she overheard earlier.

"The average you? Who said that?" he demanded, sounding upset. "And I don't mean it that way..." he clarified. "What I mean is, look at us... we'll be getting married and all, but still awkward around each other."

"What do you expect? That I'll be hovering all over you? Saying how much I miss you, or how much I love you?" she asked scornfully, this time with Shampoo all over Ranma flashing thru her head.

"Not bad." he agreed, dazzling her with his annoying smile.

"Ha-ha." she fakes a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Akane, we used to be friends... can't we go back being that way?"

"Kuno and Kodachi were right... we never really became friends. We were more enemies than friends."

"Is that why you're avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"How come we never met for the past three weeks if you don't?"

"We've met today," she told him.

"I had a feeling that meeting you today was the only coincidence for the past three weeks."

She looked up and met his gaze. "Are you accusing me?"

"You're not answering my calls. Neither my texts. But I heard you're answering all my aunt's calls and messages."

She had an excuse for that. "Your Aunt called or texted me early in the morning. You, you called and texted me so late in the evening. Coincidentally, I wake up early and go to bed early as well."

"That explained why you couldn't answer right away. But what about in the morning, when you already read my messages?" he probed. "Now I wonder, did you even read them?"

She did. It's just... she wasn't fond of the idea of... texting back. It terrifies her..._ it felt like writing back._

"Am I required to answer your calls and texts?"

Sadness clouded his feature. "Do I have to require it for you to do it?" he urged but was interrupted with his phone ringing, he answered it quickly. "I'll be right there in fifteen minutes."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry, something urgent came up at the office."

"I'm fine," she mumbled, looking away, completely dismissing him.

"I'll call you later," he said standing up and picking his car keys. "And you have to answer it," he added.

"Is that an order?"

He sighed before responding."No, I'm asking you..." his voice then softened. "Pretty, please?" he pleaded while batting his eyelashes, playfully.

Her heart skipped a beat. She looked away.

"Akane... Tendo, Akane." he sang sweetly, making her cringed in embarrassment. _What is he doing?_

"Okay, okay..." she grumbled. "Just hurry up and go." he beamed at her once more before turning and sprinting towards the door.

_Oh, this is bad._ she moaned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 12: It's a 2-year contract**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Akane feels her phone vibrates. She took it from her pocket and read the screen.

_Incoming call... Idiotic Jerk._ She flipped her phone at once then set it aside.

_Why is that idiot calling so early?_ She thought, pouting at her phone. When she lifts her gaze, she caught Nabiki's eyes glaring on her.

"What?" she asked, they were sitting across each other at the dining table.

Kasumi walked into the room, showing her a bouquet of assorted flowers. "Akane, look... it's from Ranma."

Akane glanced at the thing. "You can have it, Kasumi."

"What about the card? At least read the card, Akane."

"Alright." taking the card attached to the flower and put it inside her pocket. She could still feel Nabiki's hot stare on her. "What?!" she barked.

"You better watch how you treat Ranma," she said. "You're not married to him yet. And he just started finding out how he could help us. So, you better be careful about how you treat him."

Her mouth fell open. _What did she just say? Did she hear her right?_ She opened her mouth but before she could say a word Nabiki was already bolted out of the kitchen, leaving her utterly annoyed.

She then met Kasumi's kind eyes. "I think, what she's trying to say is... at least be kind to Ranma."

_That's easier said than done._ She thought to herself.

"Yesterday he dropped by at the office and asked how he could help."

_He did?_

"He also visited our father at the hospital in spite of his busy schedule. Kasumi continued. "He even apologized that he had to take advantage of you and our situation, it just happened that he badly needed help as well. And Nabiki's happened to be there."

"I don't know what happened between you two in the past... but for me, he looks as though he's repenting. There is a message in the way a person treats you. You just have to listen. But I won't ask you to stop hating him... I just hope that you'll at least try to treat him fairly, like a lady treating a gentleman. Well, I'm off or I'll be late. See you later." she said, patting her cheek gently as she walked past her.

_Treat him fairly? If that's the way I supposed to treat him, I'm treating less than I should._ She grumbled.

She pulled out Ranma's card from her pocket and read it.

_Dear Ms. Tendo - Soon to be - Mrs. Saotome,_

_I sent this in advance, in case you don't answer your phone._

_I'll pick you up at six o'clock. We'll be having dinner with my family._

_Yours truly,_

_Ranma_

The handwriting is made her smile. It looks so masculine.

The fact she answered his call last night, of course, out of obligation. So, more or less, she already knew what was written on the card.

_Like a lady treating a gentleman, huh?_ Kasumi's words echoed to her brain.

Maybe, she should try treating him like that... because he's helping them. However she looked at it, she's in no position to act conceited.

_And he's not treating you bad, as he used to._

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Akane was so engrossed with the book she's reading when her phone beeps. She picked it up and frowned as Ranma's name popped up from the screen.

_I know you're still awake, mind stepping out a bit? _It's a text message from Ranma.

She stood up lazily, dragged her feet towards the window, peered out and saw Ranma's car in front of their gate. She glances at her desk clock and realizes that it's almost midnight.

_What made him dropped by this late?_ She thought.

_Oh, right._ Their last meeting didn't go so well. They ended up arguing and this time, he slipped.

He was really upset, complaining about how she acted so stiff and aloof in front of his parents. She gets his point and started to regret her action but then he hits her nerves. So, she hits him back..._ literally._

She regretted her action, immediately. But the deed was done and there's nothing she could do. She could still remember so clearly the disappointed look on his face. Then he left, muttering something like... _violent tomboy._ She grumbled remembering that part.

And that was two days ago.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Apologies for dropping by this late," he said, giving her a lopsided smile.

Her eyes widened. "What happened to you?" _She couldn't help asking. Seriously, he looked like hell._ "You're not drunk, are you?"

He chuckles. "I came here straight from work. What are you thinking? You should ask your husband first if he's hungry or not before acting like a suspicious wife. I've just arrived from a conference in Malaysia and right now, I'm really hungry and exhausted."

"Uhm. Want to come in and eat?" she asked.

His face brightened up. "Is that alright?"

Akane didn't answer but opened up the door widely.

"For you," he said as he walked past her, handing her a paper bag.

"What's this?" she asked, peering inside the bag she just accept.

"Souvenirs."

"Err, thanks."

She led him into the kitchen, took several dishes out of the refrigerator and put in the microwave as he plumped himself down to the dining chair and watched her serve the food.

"There. Eat," she said upon putting down the glass of water together with the cup of rice, two main dishes, two side dishes, and chunked fruits.

He grinned at the sight. "Thanks. You're not bad for a wife," he said as she sat down in front of him.

"Whatever. Just eat," she muttered while stabbing a fruit.

"Akane..."

"Hmm?"

Instead of answering, he handed her a brown envelope. "I should have got this done before we have gone through wedding preparations and everything but..."

"What's this?" she asked, taking the brown envelope and putting out the papers inside.

"It's our business contract but it's more like a job offer slash employment contract," he explained as she busied herself scanning the document's content. "We're supposed to do it together but I couldn't insert it to my busy schedule. So, there... Review it. If you want some modification with the terms and conditions, feel free to ask."

"It's a 2-year contract." she read aloud.

"Yes."

"And I'm going to get paid monthly?"

"Yes."

"And this much?!"

"Hmmm." he hummed.

"Can I trust you?" she asked lifting her eyes to meet his. He blinked, kind of confused with her question.

"Of course. Look, this contract is just for formality sake and guide... Trust issues are not the reason why this contract was drawn."

"I know," she told him. "It also says here that you'll gonna save my father's company and be its life support till it can stand alone again. Did I get that right?"

"You did."

"Where do I need to sign this?"

"Hey, now..." he said, fully alarmed. "You need to read carefully the terms and conditions. I've indicated there everything I want in this deal so there wouldn't any complications."

"I know..." she completely understands. Rules should be drawn between them. Taking him as her boss might be the only way, she wouldn't just lash out her anger at him anytime she wants.

"I've indicated there that this agreement should be kept between the two us."

"I've got no problem with that."

"And that you need to respond in whatever means of communication I come up with."

"I'll put up with it if it is part of my job description," she said promptly. "I was kind of tired of reading and editing work of others. I'm glad you come up with this. Lend me your pen." she said extending her hand, waiting for his pen.

Speechless, he reached inside his breast pocket, pulled out his sign pen and handed it to her.

"Finished," she announced while returning the signed papers to the brown envelope. "Here."

"You really are stubborn, do you know that?" he complained while receiving the papers. "Don't you know that I've indicated here that physical contact is allowed between us?"

"You're kidding me."

He smiled at her, the kind of smile that always gets into her nerves.

"You know I'm a martial artist," she told him.

"So, am I." he informed her.

Akane snatched the brown envelope back and re-scanned the papers frantically.

Ranma laughs. "There will be physical contact but only if necessary." He told her. "Basically, that would only happen when there's audience around... So, I don't think we could go any further than holding hands and hmm, kissing."

Akane blushed. "Seriously?" she whined, slamming down the papers on the table.

"It already had your sign. So, there's nothing you can do about it. I warned you." he teased.

"Uhm, Akane... about last time... I want to say sorry. I was just... I really don't want my parents had an idea about this fake relationship of ours. It would hurt them. So I'm asking you to be extra careful when we're around them."

"Hmm," she hummed, nodding. "I, erm, sorry for hitting you," she mumbled.

Ranma grinned. "I don't mind you hitting me. I'm actually thankful to you for somehow putting up with me and... for taking care of me tonight."

Akane rolled her eyes. "Don't make it sound naughty, pervert." she spat. "I am not taking care of you. I was being a lady here trying to treat you as a gentleman."


	13. Chapter 13

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 13: Falling for Brand New Ranma**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"What?! You made her sign a contract? You're so harsh!" he winced hearing that from the original owner of that written agreement. He just did some modifications to fit it with Akane.

"She doesn't seem to mind," he replied.

"Well, it depends on what's written in it, do you mind telling me?"

"Well, I've indicated there that she needs to respond to whatever means of communication I come up with."

The lady from the other end of the line chuckled. "I knew it! You're just bothered she's ignoring your calls."

"But it's not only that." he retorted.

"Whatever." She said still laughing. "I have a meeting in a short while, let's continue later."

"Okay." He then clicks the end button, feeling more depressed than ever.

_2-year contract, huh? _He's that desperate. Luring her into a forced marriage just so he could have his chance for forgiveness that he's been yearning for. But would that time be enough when he's already been trying hard all this time without any outcome?

He remembered trying to reach her in every possible way he could, just not going back in person or his parents would kill him. He remembered sending her letters, emails, and gifts alternately, as much as he could. And because unknown number was blocked on her phone, he contacted her family and friends instead to get through her but that heartless tomboy kept on ignoring him every time, and that goes on for years.

Until one day, he felt tired and gave up trying all of a sudden. He decided to focus on himself first. He studied hard, worked hard and even groomed himself to be a perfect gentleman he failed to be in front of Akane. Silently hoping someday, he'll awe her with accomplishments and the person he becomes to cover up his mess.

But he came back to realize that no matter how much time passed them by, no matter how perfect he turned himself into, it doesn't matter to the girl he doesn't understand why mattered to him too much.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Akane's routine returned to normal after Aunt Hinako dismissed her from their wedding-related activities.

For a week now, she's been spending her day, in her room, doing her pending editing jobs. When she's tired, she visits her garage to work on something while listening to old music. During the evenings, she read books or practices kendo to beat herself out.

She also decided to resume spending her weekends at the orphanage outside the city, where she read books and teach kendo to the homeless kids.

But last night, Ranma came for a visit causing her to sleep late, wake up late, and now she's running late.

"Good morning, Ranma," said Kasumi when he got up from the sofa in the living room.

"Good morning." he greeted back while stifling a yawn.

"You're awake." Akane chimed in as she descended from the last step of the stair.

Ranma's eyes fell on her and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, good morning. I'm sorry I fell asleep last night."

"I'm not shocked at all," she said. When he told her that he would rest a bit before going home, she knew he would fall asleep.

"Why don't you bring him to the kitchen to eat breakfast?" asked Kasumi.

"Could you do it for me, Kasumi? I had to go now..."

"Oh, that's right. Today's the day the kids at the orphanage will have a kendo competition. Alright, you go on ahead and leave Ranma to me." she said, waving her off.

She turned to Ranma but surprised to find him up on his feet. "I'll drive you there," he said.

"Thanks, but it's the opposite direction of where you're going."

He stopped, considering his appointments for the day. "No worries, I'll still drive you there."

"But it's outside the town."

"I still insist coming with you," he told her.

"Coming with me?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll skip work today." He said removing his watch and put it down on the center table, beside his wallet.

"How about your breakfast?" asked Akane.

"I'll grab one on the way," he said. "But let me wash my face first, it'll not take long, I promise."

"Okay." she agreed but bewildered when he suddenly rushed up and get inside her room.

"What the ~ " He's gonna use her bathroom!

Kasumi chuckled. "What's the matter? He's your fiance any..."

Before Kasumi could finish her sentence, Akane was already at the bottom of the staircase, following Ranma.

When she got into her room, her eyes first laid at the blue crew neck sweatshirt lying on her bed then to the open bathroom occupied by Ranma whose busy washing his face using her facial cleanser.

After a while, he pulled from the rock the same yellow towel she used after shower. And before she could react, he used the towel to dry his damped face.

"Akane... How long were you standing there? You shouldn't come up to assist ~ " he stopped noticing the girl he was talking to is in a state of shock.

"That's... ma~ a used towel." she stuttered, trying to look away from the gorgeous, half-naked body in front of her.

He looked at the towel he just used and get what she meant.

He wanted to laugh at her comical reaction but decided he shouldn't. His attention then was distracted by her pretty face which is now a combination of different shades of red. It's a lovely sight to see that he couldn't help himself touching it... and pinching it ever so lightly as to not to hurt her.

"I'm sorry for using your towel, okay?" he murmured, his voice low and rough as he withdrew his hand from her hot cheek and put the towel over her shoulder then turned to pick up his shirt.

Akane who then froze like a statue finally came back to her senses and flee for her life as he moved away.

As the door shuts behind her, she stopped and try to catch her breath. Her heart beating wildly against her chest. _What was that? What the hell did just happened? Did his hot body just make her dizzy? He's not even completely naked!_

_And did I just ogle on him? On his face?! _She covered her face in shame, feeling the wet towel he used in her hand, she immediately tossed it away.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

To her relief, he didn't use the incident to torment her, like he used to when they were young. It's like he never realized what happened to her.

He just stayed beside her all day, silently observing, occasionally talking while playing with the kids. And after the event she organized was done, he ordered pizza for everyone which made the kids really crazy happy. And for the first time ever since he returned to the country, there's finally one single moment that she forgets the fact that she hates him. It feels like he is an entirely different person.

He even drives her home.

"Thank you for everything you did today. I've never seen that kind of look on their faces before. They really look happy." _Well, he deserved that thank you._ She told herself.

"No, I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for letting me come and enjoy the day with you. I badly needed this kind of break from work, you know."

"I particularly loved the moment that that one kid cried while trying to kick me when I told him I'm gonna be your husband."

"You shouldn't have told the kid those useless details."

"He's the one who started it." he retorted. "He asked me if you were my girlfriend. I told him no. He was so happy and arrogant about it that it gets into my nerves. So, I had to say it, to wipe off that annoying goofy grin pasted on his dumb face, haha! You should have seen it..." he told her in between his laughter. "How his happy face transformed into pain. It's an ugly sight but its the funniest thing I've ever seen, hahaha. It's priceless."

Akane shook her head, trying not to laugh as well. "You're awful."

She stopped, sensing there's something wrong._ His cheerful face. The sound of his laughter..._It seems that they're working magic to her heart... like it's melting her defenses.

"Let's call it a day." she blurted out, out of panic.

He stopped, a little confused with the way she said it. "What? Aren't you going to invite me in for a cup of tea or something?" He asked, testing her.

She shook her head a little too much. "What's the matter?" he asked, worried.

She shook her head again, this time a little restrained. I think... I'm just tired." She said. "Well, then... goodbye." She hushed then turned and sprinted away.

"Why I do feel like I did something wrong?" He shouted, making her stop on her track. "Tell me, what did I do this time?"

"It's my fault, alright." She said not looking back. "Just leave me alone for now." Then bolted into their gate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 14: His Guardian Angel**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Ranma…" somebody whispered. Akane peeked to her side and saw Ranma leaned towards Ukyo who's sitting beside him. The lady then moved her sexy red lips over his ear and whispered something. Ranma listened contentedly with a slight smile playing on his lips.

_She's Ukyo Kuonji. She's Ranma's friend from the U.S. And she's a surgeon. One of the best of their kind, Ranma says. _

The lady doctor is looking sumptuous in her mustard jumpsuit while her long brown hair is tied neatly in an unadorned white hair tie. _She doesn't look like a surgeon at all, but more like a model too, like Shampoo. That pervert must really like that type._

It's good that she's not competing with those women for that idiot's love and attention because if that's the case, her fight would be pointless. And pitiful. She sighs dejectedly. She felt pathetic wearing a fussy dress and strappy sandals that weren't her style at all. And she had a feeling that she looked like one as well.

Ukyo's stare fell at her and caught her ogling at them. The lady then offered her a bright smile but before she could return her smile, she already returned her attention to Ranma. So, she decided to return her attention to Aunt Hinako. They were in the middle of the last-minute briefing for the upcoming welcome party and dinner rehearsal next week.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"If I didn't know your love story and how much Ranma adores you… I would think that you two were a fake couple."

Akane smiled weakly. _Actually, we are. _But she couldn't possibly say that to Aunt Hinako.

The old lady then sat beside her. "Don't you lose on those girls trying to steal that fool, ha?"

Akane chuckled but Aunt Hinako could unmistakably see the chicken-hearted-ness in her oval brown eyes. "Let me tell you a secret. Take this as my wedding gift, okay? You know when Ranma lives with me in the U.S. he always talks about you. Hmm, the truth is... I know about the love letter incident."

Akane gasps, her eyes widened in surprise then she clapped her hands over her embarrassed face.

Aunt Hinako laughs. "Why I think it's cute... if only that idiot didn't mess it up. But you know what, he's gone miserable when I told him he seriously hurt you for acting the way he did. When he recovered, he busied himself trying to reach you in every way he could, but I couldn't blame you that you ignored him with all you might. But still, seeing how he worked hard writing you letters and sending you gifts via airmail. Emails, calls, and SMS that I knew you'll never entertain, he still tried it, even using your family and friends just get to you...would like you to know how sorry he was."

Akane's stare fell on Ranma who's busy chatting with his colleagues. _He did all that? She knew the emails, calls, and SMS from him through her family and friends but yes, she never entertained one. But emails, calls, and SMS on her own address and personal number? She never heard or read one. _She never knew because her phone miraculously lost and her email account suddenly refused to open. _But letters and gifts? Did he send her those? When? Where? Why she'd never heard of it?_

"He loves you Akane..." She added. "More than he realized."

_Or maybe not... _maybe it's his guilty conscience that wouldn't let him sleep who pushed him to do those extreme things.

"So, have a little more faith in him... and remember to always listen to your heart."

Akane smiled thankfully. She knows she means well. "Can I call you sometime when I miss you?" she said instead.

"Of course. Anytime." Aunt Hinako replied happily, hugging her tightly.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"So, how things going on between you two?" Asked Ukyo to Ranma who have been watching Akane and Aunt Hinako talking as they strolled towards them.

"Huh? You tell me," he muttered.

"Hmm," she stops and thinks for a moment. "Let me observe some more. But, she's more pretty than I expected her to be, and timider too. I shouldn't have relied too much on your description."

He laughs. "I tend to exaggerate things when it comes to her." _So, true._ He sighed.

"Hey, Akane," he called out. "Let's go?"

Akane's probing eyes settled on him. He ditched her this morning to fetch Ukyo. Why ditch the lady doctor now? She opened her mouth but before she could utter a word, Ukyo chimed in.

"I thought you're accompanying me shopping?" _Aww, _she looks like she's gonna throw a fit.

"Oh, right," he replied. "How did you get here?" he inquired.

"I took a grab," she answered, hesitantly. Her eyes were back and forth towards Ranma and the perturbed lady beside him.

"Do you mind calling one for Ukyo?"

"Eh?!" she blurted.

"Book her to the nearest shopping mall," he told her before turning to Ukyo. "I'm sorry but Akane's feet are sore from wearing sandals all day so I have to send her home." He then turned to Akane. "I'll send you home."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

_I can't believe he noticed. _She thought as the disappointed look on Ukyo's face and Aunt Hinako's knowing smile flashed through her head. She shook her head, driving unnecessary thoughts out of her head, but doubted that she could shake off the unwelcome warmth spreading through her heart.

"Ahhh! Finally, freedom," he exclaimed, both of his hands placed at the back of his head. They were both watching Ukyo's grab car drove away.

_What if he's truly sorry and did those things for her, would she forgive him then? But how come he never apologize in person? _

Ranma then turned to her as soon as the car disappeared from their sight. "So can you walk or do you want me to carry you to my car?" he asked.

She blushed. "I can still walk," she huffed then started walking err, limping. "Which way?"

"This way, princess," he said, leading the way. "You should have worn sneakers, you're more comfortable wearing those," he then commented.

"As if it would look good with this dress."

"Who cares? It's not your style anyway."

"Right," she muttered.

"I'm hungry. Where do you want to eat?"

"You're the one who's hungry, not me."

"Right. Uhm, there's this pizza parlor I discovered, we..."

"I'm not hungry." She said cutting him off.

"That's impossible. After all those things Aunt Hinako made us do?"

"I just wanna go home. My feet hurt, remember?"

"I'll buy you slippers on the way. Uhm, the truth is... I just want to spend some time with you. I feel like Ukyo has been taking so much of my time from you... that's why. And you're letting her." He said, frowning.

Akane halted and threw him a withering glare. "Are you playing tricks on me?"

"No. I'm just asking you to spare me a little of your time." He said, his almond-shaped eyes fixated on hers and the softness in them made her knees go weak.

Thump, thump, thump... She retrieves her melting glare. "Fine! Just move out of my way." She spat. He moved.

Ugh! She hates it when he attacks her like that... It felt like he's tearing her defenses apart. She frowned at the thought.

He followed her in a haste. "So, what do you think of Ukyo?"

"What I think of Ukyo?" She repeated, thoughtfully. "Hmm, I think she's beautiful, smart and charming with lots of confidence and oozing feminine vibes," she told him. "In short, she's everything I'm not," she added.

Ranma laughs. "What's that again?"

"What I think of Ukyo."

"Well, she's more or less of what you describe. But she's more than those to me. For me, she's like an angel in disguise that gave me that one big push that I needed to fulfill my dreams. You see, I owe her so much. She's my great confidante." he said.

"Oh," she uttered.

"Yeah, and a sister I never had I guess," he added.

_Oh. _Her heart and mind echoed simultaneously, still stuck at the "angel" statement.

"What I'm trying to say here is... bear with her a little more. I know she's a bit manipulative and way too clingy at times but, bear with her, I ask of you. She's far different from Shampoo and all other women that cling on me. But that doesn't mean that you'll let her win all the time. If you could, take me away from her, okay?"

"I don't mind her winning if she meant that much to you," she said snidely.

"Huh?" He stopped on his track. "Did you get what I'm trying to say here?"

"I do," she said promptly.

"Why do I feel like you don't get me at all?"

"I'm not dumb, idiot." _You made it so clear, making it impossible for me to twist its meaning. That that Ukyo girl is your guardian angel or something._

"Ugh!" she grunted. "My feet hurt, can you just drive me home?"

"But you already agreed to eat with me? You can't just take back your word," he said, he's standing on her way again.

"Why not? I want to take it back and I'm taking it back, right now!" she fumed. "I already told you that I'm not hungry, didn't I? But you're annoyingly persistent. Honestly, I hate pizza, I hate being caught up with you and most of all, I hate you."

"I get it. Your feet hurt. You're not hungry. And you want to go home. I get it." He said, his voice seemed caught up in his throat. "Wait here, I'll get the car and drive you straight home, right away."

But she's not finished yet. "What's that for? Why are you being nice? Why are you acting that way? Stop it, will you? It's disgusting. Drop the act already Ranma. Show me who you really are. Because it seriously gets into my nerve every time you act all nice and friendly with me when we're not even friends at all."

Ranma chuckled darkly. "You're really good at crashing people's spirit, huh?" he remarked, finally shifting his cold gaze towards her. "Very likely from a childish, stubborn, short-tempered you," he muttered then turned his back on her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 15: Let's get the party started**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

He had hurt her feelings, but she doubts that he had the slightest idea that he indeed, hurt her.

But being hurt by him is not the reason why she's been tiring herself out like a pig these days. There's this another reason that she just can't accept. And it's the glaring fact that it indeed, bothered her that she had hurt him too.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "I hate you!" Punch. "I hate you!" Kick. "I hate you!" Punch, punch. Kick, kick, kick.

"You've been beating yourself for hours now. Why don't you give yourself a break?" Akane froze, then slowly turned her head to see Kasumi's head popped out of her bedroom's slightly open door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Err~ sure," she said, blushing.

Kasumi walked in, and handed her a tall glass of cold chocolate milk. "So, who do we hate?" She asked while setting herself on the bed.

She blushed again. "No one," she said promptly.

"Is it Ranma? Is he treating you bad?" Kasumi insisted.

"Ye ~ er, no," she answered. She wanted to say yes, but it's too far from the truth. "But I'm still surprised that he wasn't."

Kasumi frowned. "I'm confused."

"I think, he's trying his best to accommodate my craziness, to the point that he looks like an annoying fool to me," she grumbled.

"You mean he's too kind and generous to you?"

"Hell, no!" she uttered, her face contorts in disgust. "He's just being his conceited self. You know, the overly self-confident Ranma who's dying of fishing some girl's attention."

Kasumi laughed. "Did he actually caught your attention?"

"Yeah, sure." She snorts. "He seriously had a gift of easily getting into my nerves. Telling me I'm childish, stubborn and short-tempered when he's a big-headed faker." she fumes.

"That's not actually a lie," Kasumi chuckled. "But mostly, you had your reasons," Kasumi offered seeing her frown.

"Reasons…" she repeated, then heard Ranma said.

_**For me, she's like an angel in disguise that gave me that one big push that I needed to fulfill my dreams.**_

Her heart hurts with the thought. "It's just..." she tried again, but heard him in her head once more.

_**She's far different from Shampoo and all other women that cling to me.**_

_I get it!_ Her mind snapped._ Okay, I get it._ She repeated, calming herself down.

"It's just?" Kasumi prompted. She's been watching her erratic facial expression for a while now.

"It's just... I wish, he didn't have to rub it to my face how he likes supermodels so much. Or... how a certain person is very important to him," she said weakly.

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course not!"

"Why not? Being jealous is a normal feeling when the person you like is being liked by many, or when the person you like had already someone they like."

"B~ but ~ " she stuttered. She wanted to deny her sister's accusation.

"Yes, you're jealous! Because if not, then it shouldn't affect you no matter how good he treats other girls."

"B~ but I'm not jealous because I like him!" She blurted out. "It's just… I just hate how he's always making me feel so small and vulnerable. I really hate the way he makes me feel things. Ugh! I hate him,"

"Your reasons and what you feel, don't coincide, Akane. And he has no power to make you feel inferior because only us can do that to ourselves."

Silence.

Kasumi caught her. "I guess... you're right."

"Which one?"

"Well, the thing is..." she started, looking down at her feet as if there's something interesting going on down there. "He's been non-existent for three straight days and two nights." She finally decided to come clean to her sister.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "You see, for the past three months, since the engagement ordeal, every single day, even if he's busy or we had an argument, he'll drop by or at least send me a text message. But this time… maybe this time, he's too busy to even send a message, with his personal angel around."

"You miss him," Kasumi commented and before she could deny the fact, she asked another question. "How's your fight end up?"

"How do you know we fight?" she asked. Kasumi just gave her a knowing smile. "Well, I told him to fuck off when he tried to offer me a helping hand." Kasumi winced. "But it's entirely his fault... if he didn't provoke me, I..." she paused. "Ugh! I think, I just heard myself... I definitely sound like a whining stubborn child."

Kasumi laughs once again. "Nobody's perfect, Akane. We all make mistakes. Well, indeed, we cannot take back what has been said and done. But the good news is... we can always swallow our pride, accept that we are wrong, and say sorry to the person we hurt... But that's only grown-up could do. Is that all you'll bring with you?" Kasumi asked, eyeing the two big red suitcases from the corner of her bedroom.

She nods.

"You're not planning to go back and forth, here and there whenever, are you?"

She shrugged. "It depends."

"Aren't you scared of living with Ranma?"

She shook her head. Her mind still stuck with the grown-up stuff.

"Not even a bit?" asked flustered Kasumi.

"I know Kendo," she replied, nonchalantly.

"But still, he's a man and you're a woman. That's a big difference even if you know all kinds of self-defense."

She giggled. "You worry too much. He won't attack me."

"How do you know?"

Akane rolled her eyes. "First, he doesn't see me as a woman. Second, he already had someone in his heart."

"And you think it's not you?"

"It's really not me, Kasumi."

"Really? Are you sure about that? Because it doesn't sound like that when I talked to him."

"Well, you got it wrong," she muttered.

Kasumi looked at her carefully then frowned. "Am I the one who got it wrong?" she mumbled. "Still. You need to be extra careful when you start living with him. And remember, you can call me anytime."

"No, I won't do that," she told her firmly. "Because I'll come running back here," she promised.

"So, tomorrow is the welcome party for your out-of-town wedding guests?" She nods.

"And then on Friday, the dinner rehearsal. And then the day after that... it's the wedding day." She looked at her warily. "How do you feel? Are you not feeling overwhelmed or something?" she asked.

"With you pointing it out and breaking it down... it just scared the hell out of me." She replied. "But don't worry, I won't run."

Kasumi frowned. "I know you won't, but if you would... I'm not going to blame you."

"Kasumi..."

"You don't have to do this in the first place. As the eldest, it's actually my responsibility, but here we are... turning a blind eye, as you sacrifice yourself to save the company our parents loved so much."

"I'm alright, Kasumi. It's not that bad. I'm actually feeling good, knowing I could be a hero for once in my life."

Kasumi stared lovingly at her. "Come here," she said, giving her a warm, comforting hug.

Akane suddenly breaks free and leaped back, startling Kasumi. "I know, I stink,"

Kasumi nods, laughing. "You should take a bath."

It's true, she felt so much better now. It meant so much for her to know that she's not alone. That Kasumi's here for her, worrying for her. And that she's about to save lives of the families of their company's ever-loyal employees.

And Kasumi's right, she had to apologize to his boss, because that's what grown-up does. And she's been a jerk too.

"Thank you, Kasumi... I'm glad you don't hate me."

"Silly girl, why would I hate you?"

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Ranma lifted the wine glass next to his lips, while sneaking a glance at the beautiful lady, who's wearing a frilly off-white dress, yet wearing a pair of sneakers for her feet. He chuckled. He wondered how she managed to get out here wearing those.

"You're being creepy," Ukyo commented.

"Am I?" He asked, not really paying attention. Something's telling him there's something odd in the way Akane has been looking his way, it was as if she's somehow trying to get his attention but too bad, her timings were off.

"For the last three days, you've been frowning, brooding like a grumpy old man, even before we came in, you're still grouchy, cynic and all, but now... You keep smiling like a total fool."

_Yeah, she's right._ He's been brooding like a fool for days but upon seeing Akane's tentative smile towards him, all the negative emotions pent up deep inside of him, had magically disappeared. The side of his lips quirks up, remembering the exact moment.

Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Weirdo," she muttered.

Akane sneaks another glance at him for the nth time this evening. His eyes widened as she caught him focused on her. She opened her mouth, he assumed to say something really important, but his dad called him. He groaned inwardly. _Ugh! Too many interruptions..._ and it starting to get into his nerves.

_But no._ He exhaled as he tears his gaze away from the apple of his eye. For now, he would like to tolerate these little annoyances a little longer, if it means prolonging the amusement his currently enjoying.


	16. Chapter 16

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 16: Like A Fool, I Fall All Over Again**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The party is about to end, but she was still unable to talk to Ranma. She tried, but failed miserably. He was always surrounded by people, talking to him endlessly, while his angel Ukyo filled in the gap.

She heaves a sigh of resignation, thinking it's hopeless. She then started walking out of the party. It's not like he wanted to talk to her anyway. Actually, it seemed like he's been deliberately refusing to look her in the eye the whole night, avoiding her like a plague.

Suddenly, the last conversation she had with him flashed through her mind.

_**"Why not? I want to take it back and I'm taking it back, right now!" she fumed. "I already told you that I'm not hungry, didn't I? But you're annoyingly persistent. Honestly, I hate pizza, I hate being caught up with you, and most of all I hate you."**_

_**But she's didn't stop there. "What's that for? Why are you being nice? Why are you acting that way? Stop it, will you? It's disgusting. Drop the act already, Ranma. Show me who you really are. Because it seriously gets into my nerve every time you act all nice and friendly with me, when we're not even friends at all."**_

She felt her heart dropped into her stomach, burying her face deep into her hands.

_Why is she so tactless, and reckless, and simply horrible. _She shouldn't have said those words to him, and act like a kid throwing tantrums. She groaned inwardly.

"Are you okay, miss?" asked someone from behind her back.

She pries her hands away from her face. "Ah, yeah... I'm fine, thank you." She replied, hurrying away to find her room.

She peeks at the key card inside her pocket. "Of course, The Presidential Suite," she grumbled, looked around, and jumped back up in surprise to find Ranma behind her.

"Shit, Ranma! You're going to give me a heart attack! Don't sneak up on people like that."

He chuckled. "What are you? A grandma? And I made myself known, but you ignored me."

"I did not." Then her eyes widen remembering the _"Are you okay, miss?"_ remark earlier. "That's you?!"

"Whatever." She shrugged. "What are you doing here anyway? The party is not over yet."

"I should ask you the same question."

Her lips twitched. She had no answer to that. _No._ Actually, she had so many answers to that. But somehow, she won't want to let her mouth start running wild.

"It's because you're bored, and tired, and really hate parties. Actually, you really have been itching to make your grand escape since it's all started." He said, answering his own question for her.

_Bull's eye! _Her mind screamed as her mouth hanged open while her chocolate eyes gaped at him. "You're scary." She uttered.

He laughs at her reaction then stood in front of her. "Should I walk you to your room?" He asked, "My room is next to yours,"

She shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. You should go back to the party, or we'll be both in trouble."

"But I'm tired, too." He whined, following her. "And I still have a lot of paper works to do."

"You're still working?"

"It's for our family's future, honey." He joked, winking at her.

"Very funny." She snorted. "B~but... What about Ukyo?"

"What about her?"

"Are you just gonna leave her alone?"

"She already left. Thanks to your Grab apps, I didn't have to send her back to her hotel."

"Ah." She uttered. _Of course. He wouldn't just leave her angel alone. _She felt her heart throbbed, but dismissed it in an instant.

She glances at Ranma who's casually strolling beside her. _So, he's not angry so it seems._ She noted. The thought she had earlier is rather silly now. He seemed totally normal towards her, it was as if her memory of their last squabbles didn't happen at all.

_So, what does this mean for her? That she doesn't have to say sorry anymore? And its time for her conscience to stop bugging her?_

But remembering how troubled she was for the past few days then seeing how he is so annoyingly calm right now, is somehow upsetting her. _Did she really not affect him even a bit? Were the hurt and the surprise she saw that day was just her imagination?_

"Ouch!" She squealed as she bumped herself hard into the solid muscle in front of her.

"Watch it," warned Ranma to the hotel personnel with a cart full of things.

"Are you okay?" He asked, turning on her.

"I'm fine," She mumbled, "No, actually I'm not. You've got a really hard back," she complained, rubbing her harmed nose.

"You should have watched then where you're going." He preached.

"What are you thinking so hard anyway?"

She flushed. _She couldn't just tell him that it's him that she's thinking of, could she? She was sure that it would creep him off._

"It's none of your business." She blurted. _Ugh! There she goes, again._

"You're right." He agreed, nodding his head. "My bad." He added, followed by a long excruciating silence.

"This is you. The next door is mine," he told her.

"Got it, thanks..." She muttered.

"Good night," he muttered then turned his back on her, while she remained standing and watch him go.

But to her surprise, he turned back on her. She instantly retrieves her gaze and rummages through her pockets for the key. "Ahhh, where's that damned key?" She mumbled.

"Akane..." There's something in the way he called her name that made her heart beats frantically.

"What?" She asked, trying to calm her tenses down. He was now walking slowly towards her.

He stopped and bend in front of her, picking up the key she didn't know she dropped. _Why the hell he's looking at me sothat way?_

"I really do hope to see you tomorrow," he said, almost a whisper.

_He sound like... begging? Seriously?!_ "Don't worry, I won't run." She replied, snatching card key from his hand and immediately tapped it to the door, mumbling_ thanks_ without ever meeting his eyes.

While opening the door, she stole another glance at Ranma and found him still staring at her. "What now?" _God, is he really trying to give me a heart attack?_

"I also wanted to say sorry for having a hard back."

That one does the trick, it made her smile. "Yes, you should be sorry about that. Anything else?"

"Yes. One last thing."

She rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"You looked exceptionally beautiful tonight." He told her, and took her breath away.. ".. even your outfit doesn't match well." He added, pointing at her dress and sneakers.

"Right." She agreed, chuckling. "You won't believe how hard the battle I fought, so I could get to wear this."

"Actually I had a hunch." He said, smiling.

And that smile is the end of her. She got to run or else she'll melt in front of him. "Well, then... Good night." She said, before finally breaking into her room, and closing the door on his face.

She was catching her breath and holding onto her dear life when she slides her back down against the cold door.

This is the worst ever so far.

This time, she was bubbling, fumbling and giggling like a kid in front of him.

Everything about him is making her heart goes off, knees go weak, or mind go crazy.

He could literally play her emotion without even trying.

The truth is she knew exactly what was going on.

All this time, she had been so scared to fall hard for him again, but deep in her heart, she knew that it already happened.

She was trying too hard not to acknowledge it, but knew that it had already began... ever since the very night she first heard the name Ranma Saotome again... and fell for him hard, the moment her eyes first laid on him again.

That's why she ran away that day.

"Like a fool, I fall all over again." She cried, utterly disappointed in herself.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

He thought this night was special. He thought she's gonna say something that would make his heart jump for joy. But it seemed, he assumed too much... expected too much.

He had been such an ass. He mean, what? Did he said, "Prolonging the amusement his currently enjoying"? He exhaled and shook his head, utterly disappointed in himself.

He should be the one who had approached her first, and tell her everything that's been going on in his mind these past few days and ask her everything he's dying to know. He should have not wait for the night to end before finally decided to approach her.

Well, it's not like he didn't try his best in the end. He actually went out of his way just to approach her in the best way that he knows. But like a fool, he got distracted. Her smile and stare, and everything she says and does, made him forget every witty thing that he wanted to say, making him spout nothing, but foolishness. _Ugh! _He grunted. If he's always like this, there's no way he could ever accomplish half of his goal.


	17. Chapter 17

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 17: He's Ryoga, A Friend Of Mine**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

The newly wedded couple arrived at the penthouse not speaking a single word to each other.

Ranma opened the door, turned on the lights and went straight upstairs leaving her all alone downstairs.

She went straight to her luggage sitting in the middle of the living room which Ranma's assistant carried for her the other day, dying to change into comfortable clothes. She pulled out her favorite pair of pajamas and looked up, looking for any sign of his fake husband but none. She then start removing her clothes but to her horror, just when she only had her undies left on her, Ranma appeared at top of the staircase wearing a white tee-shirt and boxer shorts, staring her way. Both of them were too startled to make a move.

Ranma was the first one to recover. "Uh, sorry." He mumbled, then turned his back on her, making his way to the bathroom.

Akane swallowed hard and looked down at her naked body. _At least she still had her undies on, right?_ She thought, trying to console herself but... "_NO! It couldn't be right_." Her mind screamed. _He is her husband, but not for real. They were only pretending._

Akane slumped herself down at the couch after putting on her clothes. She really thought that he had already retired to bed. Just like what she's dying to do! _Still, you need to be extra careful you start living with him. _She heard Kasumi say in her head. _Ugh!_ She grumbled, _So, this is what she meant by that._

Anyway, today is the most stressful day of her life. She is terribly tired and badly needed a rest. With that thought, she sprawled herself on his soft and sweet-smelling couch. She sighed. "Strange, but it feels more comfortable lying here than my own bed." She muttered.

Everyone seemed happy today including Ranma's family and her own family while she's dreading what comes next after the wedding.

But somehow Ranma found ways to ease her stress and worries all day. When she looked uneasy, he'll ask "_are you okay_?" and then tell her "_it will all be over soon._" When she's unable to speak, he'll grab her hand and hold it tightly, or will put an arm around her shoulders, and then squeezed it... And then melt her heart in an instant.

_She really didn't expect him to be so nice and supportive to her but so far, he is. There's no hint of his annoying smirk, his not being a jerk with an ego the size of Tokyo and he's not making fun of her, not at all. _

Her thoughts then drifted to her favorite scene earlier.

"You may kiss the bride!" The priest announced.

She looked at him and knew her looks gave her away that she is half nervous and half frightened. But he smiled and winked at her, making her tense nerves relaxed a bit.

Cautiously, he took a step forward, closing the gap between their bodies. He then gently lifted her chin up with his cold hand, angling her lips next to his. Her eyes as well as the butterflies in her stomach flutter as he slowly lowered his lips to meet hers.

Fireworks start exploding in her head as the softness and smoothness of his lips graces hers. _And God... the warmth and sweetness of his breath sent her to the euphoric stage of intoxication._

When their lips parted and she opened her eyes, it dawned on her... _it's her first kiss. And it's the sweetest thing ever._ She bit her lower lip as she remembered she used to dream about this moment a long time ago._ Seriously, who would've thought her first kiss would still be Ranma_?

And that's it. That's where and when it all began, him not speaking, not even looking at her at all. She wondered what went wrong. _Was it the kiss? Was it that detestable for him?_

She heard his bedroom door open, then close, then opened again, followed by light footsteps. She closed her eyes, feigning to be asleep. As the footsteps come closer, her heartbeats come harder and faster. The footstep stopped in front of her and felt something warm and fluffy covering her laying body.

_Blanket. Ow!_ She's touched. She remembered to bring her favorite pillow yet forget a must. "Thank you." The words just slipped out of her lips without opening her eyes. It must've surprised him, but he didn't say a word then walked away.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Morning comes. Akane woke up earlier than usual. She's determined to repay Ranma's kindness in whichever way she could. So, she decided to cook him a breakfast.

She heard his bedroom door opened followed by the bathroom door. She waited till he's done showering.

"Hey! Good morning." She greeted, smiling sweetly but he just glanced at her.

"Do you want coffee?" She asked, as he sat down at the dining table.

He didn't answer and just help himself with the served food. Moments later, he started choking and coughing. Akane hurriedly goes and gets him water which he drunk till the bottoms up.

"Did you pour all the salts I've got on these eggs?" He asked angrily, still coughing.

"Huh?!" Was all she could reply. She picked up a spoon and tasted her eggs. "I'm sorry."

Ranma stood up and left her in the dining area, picking up a bread on his way out.

She's about to cry but restrained herself from doing so. _What the hell is his problem? It's not like she tried to poison him or she did it intentionally._ He should have at least acknowledge her thoughts and effort. _Wait, wait, wait... Is this the way he's planning to treat her after he got what he needed from her? Is he just pretending to be gentle and kind all along?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She hurriedly goes and gets it from where she left it last night. Unfortunately, it was on the center table beside Ranma's laptop which he was currently using. She snatched it up and answered uneasily.

"Hey." She greeted, weakly. _It's Ryoga._

She sat down at the end of the couch. "I'm fine, thank you." _He asked if she was alright._

"I don't know. Maybe we'll just stay home. We're both tired." _She replied when asked about their plan for the day._

"Okay, okay... I'll meet you soon as I'm free. Enjoy your stay anyway with or without me, okay?" She replied as she stole a glance in Ranma's way. To her horror, he was glaring at her.

"Okay. Goodbye." She said, ending up the phone call. "Its... it's my sis-."

"It says Ryoga. Your phone's beside my laptop." He retorted.

"I'm sorry." She said weakly. She felt embarrassed for trying to lie.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." He said wryly.

"But I don't have one. It's Ryoga. He's my friend, a longtime friend."

"Well, tell your friend to know his limitation. We're legally married. You're my wife and I'm your husband in the eyes of everyone. The pretend thing should be kept between the two of us or my inheritance will be jeopardized. Did he knew?" He asked after picking up his things.

"No." She replied truthfully. "But he's trustworthy. He really could keep secrets."

"So you're planning to tell him?" He asked acidly.

"I'm just telling you what kind of person he is." She countered.

"I see. He's not your boyfriend, but you like him."

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Ranma returned to his bedroom as frustrated as ever. He threw his things on the other side of the bed and slumped himself on the other side.

He's angry with Akane for entertaining that, that... another guy beside him, on their wedding day and the morning after their wedding.

He could still clearly recall the surprise and happiness on her face the moment she saw that moron came into their wedding reception. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly, completely forgetting her husband and their spectators. She humiliated him, and what makes him even angrier is it looks like she had no idea.

_And she had the guts to lie for that guy, huh?_ He thought, gritting his teeth. _And had she just confessed to him that she had this one-sided love with that guy? What a nerve she got!_ He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath to calm himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 18: Setbacks and Comebacks**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Akane woke up and found Ranma sitting at the couch adjacent to her. He was holding the book that she was reading before she passed out._ Again._ She groaned. Then she remembered what happened in the morning and felt embarrassed for trying to lie to him. She immediately closed her eyes, pretended to be asleep.

She heard Ranma chuckled and knew she was busted. She peeked through her half-lidded eyes and found him still looking at the book.

"I have eyes on my sides too..." he joked before shifting his glance on her. Her traitor heart skipped a beat upon meeting his eyes and felt her cheeks burned.

"Let's eat." He announced, putting down the book on the center table and stood up.

She didn't budge. She was busy feeling embarrassed that she forgot she was mad at him, too.

"What? Aren't you hungry?" He asked.

She shook her head, but even her stomach had betrayed her. Ranma lifted an eyebrow then motioned her to the kitchen.

_What's with him?_ She thought. One moment, he was grumpy like an old man and then the next moment, he was suddenly thoughtful and charming, making her stupid heart skip a beat.

"Come on." He urges her. She doesn't want to, but right now she's extremely hungry to think about non-sense. So she stood up and followed him, and instantly realized that setting her pride aside is super worth it for finding a feast prepared over their dining table.

They both sat down and eat in complete silence until Ranma breaks it.

"I'm sorry about my attitude this morning." He started. "Male jealousy is sure an ugly thing."

"Sure. I'm not expecting anything." She mumbled. _It's actually her mantra._ When it comes to Ranma... she told herself that she should **NOT** expect, demand or assume. And he's always making her realized why she should retain that belief. He may be a grown-up man now, but he's still Ranma. The Ranma who made fun of her, her letter and her feelings. She had a feeling that he's still doing it now..._ It's just not obvious because he's doing it so well._

"I said I'm sorry and that I'm jealous. Did you hear me right?"

"I'm not deaf and definitely not stupid." she retorted.

"Won't you try listening to what I'm saying?" He's frustrated. She can tell.

"And I said I'm not expecting anything. That's my answer. Got a problem with that?" But she will not back down. Ranma can tell.

Ranma heaves a long exasperated sigh and took a moment to calm himself.

He had expected things to be difficult between them. He had expected her to throw tantrums and lash out her anger and frustration with her still having that old stupid grudge against him. He thought that he could handle everything smoothly, but... he didn't anticipate something like what happened today and yesterday... the unpredictable, moving variables.

For once, he didn't expect himself to be jealous.

_Jealous? Jealousy..._ He always thought that was for the lowly and insecure ones. But for two days in a row, that jealousy had made him lose his cool and blew everything he had building till yesterday. And now, he's back to zero and had to begin from the scratch. _Again._

"Mom's gift is a week-long vacation to her resort." He said, changing the subject. "When do you want to spend it?"

"I don't feel like going."

"Mom's resort is really something, you know. It's a tropical wonderland that's all about sea, sand and green spaces. It's so expensive and she doesn't let me or anybody expend it for free."

"Hmmm..." was her only reply.

"You still don't want to go?" _Unbelievable!_

"I don't think you'll want to enjoy yourself when your father is sick." She retorted.

_An alibi._ He thought. _Clearly an alibi. Ugh!_ He groaned inwardly. But he cannot let frustration always get to him or everything will be pointless and endless. And this... This whole ordeal between them will be a living hell for them in two whole years. He heaves another mouthful sigh before opening his mouth again.

"I could still take a week off. What do you want to do then?"

"Eat. Watch TV. Visit my garage. And sleep. Lots of sleep."

"Good." He exhaled exasperatingly. _That's it._ He thought, putting down his fork. "I'll just return to work on Monday then. Thanks." He managed to say calmly though he's seething inside. "I'll be at my office upstairs," he added as he stood up and started retreating.

_God, this is gonna be really, really tough._

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Good evening, Mrs. Saotome." The lady receptionist greeted as she passed by the lobby.

"Good evening..." She replied, smiling lopsidedly as she continues walking on to the elevator.

She heaves a sigh of relief as she reaches the elevator and pressed on the top floor. She would never get used to that title... _"Mrs. Saotome"_, it felt so unreal. Well, literally speaking, it's not real coz them being a couple is a certified fake. It's like living up your dream for an entire evening but when the clock strikes midnight, the magic spell would wear off and everything will be gone like it never happens.

And it all came with a warning.

_"Ding!"_

Akane walked out of the elevator and keyed in the pass-code at the only door on the floor.

It's almost two weeks now since she started living at the penthouse with Ranma and its such a relief that she hardly sees him. He must have been leaving early and then come home really late. And she doesn't mind being left alone in the wonderland. She loved solitude. Well, as long as there are food, television, and a great sound system. Also, there's the comfy couch where she could lie down all day and there's no Nabiki that would criticize her every movement.

Actually, this is the first time she left home ever since moving in and she missed the wonderful place so badly.

She was removing her shoes when she senses somebody moved inside the darkened place. Slowly, she put out her pepper spray, gently closed the door behind her and started tiptoeing into the living room when somebody spoke unexpectedly and scared the hell out of her.

"Where have you been?" Asked Ranma who suddenly emerged from the dim living room.

"Shit, Ranma! Are you trying to kill me?" She exclaimed, holding onto her chest.

Ranma turned the lights on using the remote he just picked. "Why are you being sneaky?" He asked.

"Am not. I thought someone break into the house!"

"And you didn't call for help?"

"I got this." She replied proudly, waving her pepper spray.

Ranma walked up to see what she got. "Pepper spray?" He asked, incredulously. "You only got pepper spray? And you've got the nerve to walk in knowing there's a burglar?"

"I know kendo. You know that I know kendo, right?" She replied irritatedly.

"Tsk, Akane... So, what if you know kendo and you got that damned pepper spray? If the burglar is stronger, bigger and quicker than you, it'll be no use, dummy!"

"What? What did you just say?"

"Next time you've sensed that there's a burglar, run away. Run as fast as you can and call for help. Think of your safety first. Call me so I could contact the security to rescue you. God, Akane... What if I really am a burglar? What will happen to you?"

"But you're not. And this building has tight security... secured entry, and exit points, 24/7 security guards on duty and security cameras everywhere, so what you're thinking is kind of impossible. You're exaggerating things." She said. "With the way you talk, you're making it sound like you care." She muttered as she turned her back on him.

_No response. She got him._

"Where did you come from?" He asked after a while.

"Just, outside the town." She replied, walking past him and flopped herself down the couch.

"Out of town?" He repeated, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, at the orphanage outside the city..." Somewhat there's a stabbing pain in her heart remembering the moments when she brought him there.

"Oh." He uttered, putting his hands inside his pockets as he looks away.

_That's it?_ She thought. That's all he's going to ask after days of disappearance. _Well, whatever._

Akane then started rummaging inside her suitcase which is placed beside the couch.

"You must be hungry. I bought us food." He told her.

"I already ate with Ryoga." She told him, as she put out a fresh pair of pajamas to change into.

"Ryoga? That Ryoga again?"

His incredulous tone surely caught her full attention. "Yes, Ryoga. You've got a problem with that? Don't worry, the food you brought, I'll eat that later, okay?"

"Akane, don't you know that you cannot date another man when you're already married?"

"What?" She sputtered. "You cannot count it as a date because we're just friends. We just ate, chat and split. We didn't do anything that would affect the fact I'm married."

"Still you cannot just go out with a guy. What if somebody sees you and tell my parents?"

"My family knew Ryoga, they can prove that he's just a friend."

"But I knew that you like him."

"Where did you get that idea?!" She fumed. "I don't like him the kind of like you're thinking. I just like him as a friend, nothing more. If I like him that way, he would have been my boyfriend a long time ago and that is if he likes me, too... but I don't think so."

"He likes you."

"What?"

"I could tell that he likes you."

"Nice try, Ranma... I had a feeling that you still don't like Ryoga and from the start, you don't want me to be friends with him but I won't do that just because you want me to." Ranma stared dumbly at her, totally confused. "You don't remember him, do you?" She asked.

"I knew him?"

Akane snorts. "He's Ryoga Hibiki, Mr. Yama's nephew. You always bully him every time you see him when we were young. Piggie, cry baby, cutie were the names you used to call him if that helps?" She watched Ranma's expression slowly lighten up.

"It's him? Wow, he sure changed a lot. He's not a fat little kid anymore with a polka scarf he liked so much." He said laughing. "Wait, but he's still following you around until now?"

"What do you mean following? He just returned the country as well that's why he wanted to chat and catch up. And he's my friend, of course, we're still connected."

He felt a sudden gush of jealousy. Again. "Is he already married?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Girlfriend? Did he have a girlfriend?"

Her brow furrowed. "I don't know. I never ask."

"You're that uninterested to him."

Akane rolled her eyes. "I'm just not interested in other people's business."

Ranma didn't say another word but his smile had spoken profoundly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: After The Wedding, What's Next?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"You're early," Akane commented while removing her shoes, surprised to see Ranma sitting comfortably on the couch at five in the afternoon.

"Yeah, I received a delivery. How about you? Where have you been?"

"Home. Kasumi wants me to give this noodle to you." She said showing the food container she was carrying. "It's her specialty." She added putting it down on the center table.

"I'll text her later to give my thanks. Thanks for carrying it for me by the way."

"Hmm," she hummed then went straight to her suitcase now sitting on the far corner of the pad.

"I ordered a bed so you won't have to sleep here on the couch." He said.

"But I don't mind sleeping on the couch," she replied without looking back.

"You'll like it, I promise. Do you want to see it? It's upstairs."

That made her stopped and turned. "Upstairs?" she asked, echoing his word like a fool.

"It's for safety precaution. I'm worried that one day, an unexpected guest would barge in and caught you sleeping on the couch." He explained.

"But I thought there's only one room upstairs?"

"Well, that's true. But I figured splitting my room in two to add another one for you is also suspicious. That's why I've got us a solution. And you have to follow me to see for yourself."

"You're not giving me a choice anyway, right?"

"Sorry," he said earnestly.

She heaves a heavy sign before walking up ahead of Ranma but stopped abruptly in front of his bedroom closed door.

_Gosh! _her nerve got the good of her. _Will she ever get used to this? She had never done this before...walking in and out of a guy's room. _

Ranma opened the door for her. "Come in," he said.

She walked in and found the newly bought luxurious queen-sized bed in the middle of his wide, spacious bedroom.

But ~

"Where's the old one?" She asked, slightly high-pitched.

"I asked them to take it out." He replied casually.

"What?! Why?" Now she's panicking. _He doesn't expect me to sleep on the same with him, did he?_

"Hold a second," he said raising his palm up. "Calm down... I asked to take it out because two beds in one room would look suspicious, too." It seemed like he sensed her second wave of apprehension coming up. "But I've come up with this solution..." He immediately added, rushing to the bed. "A custom-made bed. A bed with a pullout bed underneath," he explained while bending down to pull out the bed underneath.

"Hmm, I see... its easy to pull and not that heavy as it looks." He muttered to himself then stood up. "They said we can pull it out whichever side we want." He added then looked at her.

"I'm sorry that you do have to endure this arrangement because no matter how I think about it, you sleeping on the couch is risky. But don't worry, I'll be the one who will sleep on the pullout."

"I don't mind sleeping on the pullout or wherever. It's just... it's the ~ " she stopped mid-sentence having difficulty to spit out what she wanted to say.

_Will I ever be comfortable staying in this room with you around?_ She wanted to ask but that's clearly her sole problem, wasn't it? She sighs deeply.

"Look, if you're afraid that I will jump you or something... Trust me, I won't."

She looked into his eyes and felt his utmost sincerity. She knew she should only feel reassured, but how come his promise also made her feel somehow insecure?

"But it doesn't mean... you had no sex appeal or that I don't see you that way. It's just that I have strong confidence in myself with things like that."

She smiled bitterly. "I know. This is where my being flat-chested comes handy." She muttered and start walking to the door.

"Wha ~ wait." He said stopping her. "Where did you get that? Because clearly that's not what I've said."

"You said that before." She replied promptly.

"But that was only a joke." Clearly remembering the instance she was talking about.

"Whatever," she said shrugging and continue walking out.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'll go and get my things downstairs,"

"I'll help you," he said, quickly following her.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

They returned with Akane hugging her pillows and blanket, and Ranma lifting her big and heavy suitcases.

Akane pulled out the pullout bed and put her things down.

"Are you sure you want to sleep down there, not here?"

"Yeah, I'm fine here." She replied, covering the bed with the extra blanket he provided.

"If you don't mind sharing the closet with me... You can put your clothes and things in there."

To Ranma's relief, her sunken face lights up. "I don't mind. It's kinda hard pulling things out from a suitcase every time."

"I thought so," he replied, smiling softly.

Akane then started pulling her suitcases "Where is it?" she asked looking around.

"It's in the bathroom next door."

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Can I also use the bathroom?" She asked.

"Why are you even asking? Everything I own is yours, too."

She snorted as a response, forbidding her heart to react with his honeyed words then hurriedly left the room.

Her jaw dropped to the floor the moment she entered the "Bathroom Next Door". _Seriously. She could live here instead. _

Its size is almost the same as her bedroom back home. _And of course, everything is got to be luxurious._ But what really caught her attention the big elegant marble soaking tub surrounded by sleek marble sitting in the middle of the wide and well-lit room. _And this got to be her bed._ She thought, smiling to herself.

"So, where's the closet?" She muttered looking around and found the mirror door just beside the entrance. She walked back and slowly opened the sliding mirror door. Of course, it's big and elegant and still amazes her.

The room is filled with his things but there's still plenty of space left for her. She immediately retrieves her suitcases and emptied it. When she's done, she sat down on the mini sofa to look at her hard work.

_Who knew that one day she'll be sharing almost everything with Ranma? The funny thing is... she couldn't or shouldn't be happy at all. Because it was all life's prank on her._

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

When she returned to the bedroom, Ranma was already sleeping on the bed. She then took careful steps towards her space, sat down on the pull out bed, turning her back on his sleeping form, courteously. She then picked up the book and began reading.

Then silence. Just the flipping of her book pages and Ranma's soft breathing.

But she couldn't concentrate. The truth is... she's been dying to turn around and sneak a peek at sleeping Ranma but knew it would be rude.

_Just a quick glance._ She told herself and then slowly and through her loud beating heart, she glanced at Ranma's sleeping state.

_Ohhh... He looked really stressed... and exhausted._ She thought. Lines and dark circles around his eyes were visible looking up close... _but why does he still manage to look handsome?_

Without thinking she lifted her hand up, daring to touch his perfectly shaped brows and thick lashes.

To her horror, Ranma's eyes suddenly opened.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She immediately retrieves her hand.

"Uhm," she stammered, blushing badly. "You've got something on your face.

Ranma then sat up. "You comfortable there?" he asked instead, dropping the subject.

"Hmm," She hummed, looking anywhere but him.

"Did you find the walk-in closet?"

She nods. "I did," she mumbled, still not looking.

Then silence.

_Again and again. He's not making fun of her._ She noted.

"Take this." He said, making her glance his way.

She stared skeptically at the card he's handing to her then back at his gorgeous face.

"That's where I'll send your paycheck and allowance," he explained.

"I get the paycheck... But the allowance, what about it?"

"You're my wife... I think I ought to give you part of my salary."

She blushed. Here goes her stupid, stupid heart again. "There's no need for you to do that," she said. "We're just acting anyway," she added shooting her budding hopes down then glanced at Ranma. His face... it is as if she shot his heart down, too.

He turned his back on her when he noticed she's looking. "But household expenses are real though." He told her while yawning loudly. "Ah! Got to get back to work." He added, stretching his back and arms as he stood up.

Akane's stared after him as he walked towards his work table and started tapping on his laptop.

_How would she continue to hate him when he's being this good to her?_

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Akane woke up and found Ranma where he was before she passed out. She picked up her phone to check what time is it. _It's past two and he's still working?_ She thought.

She got up to use the comfort room and Ranma only noticed her when she returned.

"Hey, did I wake you up?"

"No." She replied, shaking her head.

"Not going back to sleep?" he asked when he noticed that she picked up her book again.

"I slept all morning."

"Do you want to eat snacks with me? I kind of hungry pulling an all-nighter,"

She stopped and think for a moment. _Not a bad idea._ She thought and stood up. "Okay."

Ranma stood up as well, picked up his laptop and followed Akane.

"You already read that book, why are you reading it again?" he asked, talking about the book on her hand. Akane glanced at her book then back at Ranma, startled.

"It's the book you've been so into when I was about to leave to study abroad," he explained.

As far as she could remember he never ask the title of the books she has been reading, neither asked anything about her beloved books. He had to watch her to noticed things like that. _Wait!_ Had he have been watching her without her noticing it? _Okay, heart... Calm. Down._

"I tried reading it when I was abroad," He added. "But I passed out after reading more or less three pages. I gather I'm not really into reading of any sort."

Ranma then set up his laptop over the dining table and smiled at her when he saw her looking. "This is really urgent. I had to finish this report tonight and present it tomorrow."

"Then I'll set up the food. What are we going to eat?" she asked.

"How about the red velvet cake mom sent us?"

She nodded and put it out at once. "Do you want coffee? Or juice?" She asked.

"Just water for me," he said then started tapping on his laptop.

Akane returned to the dining table with glasses of water and juice in her hands then sat down on the chair across him.

Ranma picked up the water and smiled at her while mumbling "thanks" to her. Then his phone beeps, as soon as he picked it up, the color of his face had disappeared.

"What is it?" Akane couldn't help but ask, seeing his worried sick face.

"My secretary just filed an emergency sick leave. She said she had chickenpox..."

Akane snorts. "Chickenpox? What is she a kid?"

Ranma managed to flash her a smile but the worry is still written all over his face. _Was his secretary that important to him?_ She thought.

"I told you earlier that I have an important presentation tomorrow, I need her to be there to assist me..."

"Then can't you just borrow one? I'm sure your company has a lot of capable employees that could temporarily replace her," she suggested.

"Well, I could but tomorrow's presentation is just a start. In this coming week or so, I have several important meetings scheduled... And I couldn't borrow one for a long term ~ he stopped mid-sentence, his eyes suddenly flickered on her, making her nervous at once.

"W~what?" She stuttered.

"Akane, do you want to replace my secretary?"

"What?! No!" she blurted, completely agitated. _Never!_ Her mind added.

But her heart raced about the idea.

_Working._

_Working in the office._

_Working for a big company._

_Working with colleagues._

She had dream of it. That's before she became an outcast.

"Hiring someone from outside the company would take a long process and such a bother if I were to interview applicants."

"Then select one from your team." she offered, contradicting herself.

"Each and everyone under my team had already more than enough load they could handle since we will be launching a new project at the end of the month. That's why I couldn't just pick one from them to replace my secretary."

"Borrow one from another team."

"You see, we're in a transition period, so you wouldn't expect me to trust anyone outside my team. So, please? I promise it would be just for a week or two."

Akane looked down, simply avoiding his pleading gaze. "It's not that I don't want to help you..." she mumbled while picking the bottom of her shirt. "It's just that… I don't have enough confidence in myself," she admitted, dejectedly.

"What?!" Now it's Ranma's turn to be agitated. "Why is that?" he asked.

She looked up, all stressed. "Don't ask any more question, okay? I just don't think I can do it. And that's it." she told him and stood up. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Look, your tasks will be just the basics." He told her, following her quickly. "You'll just have to take minutes of meetings. Receive, sort and summarize messages from phone calls to emails then submit it at the end of the day. And that's it. I will not ask for more. Ah, you'll need to forward to me anything urgent."

"How the hell would I know what's urgent and not?" She retorted.

His face brightens up. "You're interested. You're just scared. I assure you, you'll be fine."

"I heard that before." She mumbled.

"Did I let you down that time?" he asked. "I'm more than willing to guide you this time. I'll be within your reach the whole time and before you know it, it's all over."

Akane was caught between wanting to say yes and having to say no. He could tell just by watching her sudden moves and off gestures and all the more while looking into her troubled eyes. She wanted to grab the opportunity but at the same time, don't want to. _Why is that? Why are you trying to turn down what you obviously want? What are you being scared of? God, this is driving me crazy. _he thought, forgetting his previous dilemma.

"Akane..." he called out, _what happened to you while I'm gone?_ He wanted to ask but knew that asking another question will not help him win her yes.

"I'll think about it." She finally said.

"Hey, I don't want to sound like I'm forcing you on this... I know I've already asked so much from you... But how would you know if you can or you can't if you're not going to give it a try? I knew you before, Akane... And as far as I could remember, you're the kind of girl who never backs down to challenge. I indeed need your help but... I'm more on the side of wanting you to just try and accept this challenge."

_And I promise to be with you all the way._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Getting Through the Day**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

0 ~ 0 ~ 0

_**How would you know if you can or you can't if you're not going to give it a try? **_

She heard him say and tossed to her right side.

_**I knew you before, Akane... And as far as I could remember, you're the kind of girl who never backs down to challenge.**_ She heard him say again and made her tossed to her left of the bed.

_**I indeed need your help but... I'm more on the side of wanting you to just try and accept the challenge. **_

Akane finally got up, exasperated. _Seriously, his voice is messing in her head ALL NIGHT!_

_**And as far as I could remember, you're the kind of girl who never backs down to challenge. **_

Am I really that kind of girl before? I can't remember it myself, so how come that you could?

Akane reached for her phone to check the time and realized it's almost dawn and there's no time left for her to think. She had to make up her mind fast.

Clearly, she wanted to do it. No, she's dying to do it.

But at the same time, so afraid to go through the same predicament she had gone through before.

She's afraid that if she takes the chance she'll either humiliate herself or ruin Ranma.

Gosh, Akane. STOP OVERTHINKING EVERYTHING. STOP BEING A SCAREDY CAT FOR ONCE! She scolded herself and stood up.

How would she know if she's not going to give it a try?

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Ranma woke up long before his alarm rings at 6:00 AM. He hardly had slept last night. There are so many questions inside his head that needed to be answered but had to wait until his crucial tasks were duly fulfilled.

He got up and started adding finishing touch to his presentation slides. By the time his alarm rings, he packed up everything before getting ready himself. As he walked out of the room, he glanced at Akane's sleeping form and sighed. He had said enough last night and he's not going to pressure her furthermore.

The moment he walked out of the door, Akane got up.

The truth is she's already set long before Ranma woke up. She just decided to hide underneath the sheet and pretended to be asleep... just in case, her mind changed at the very last minute.

Ranma returned past seven o'clock and was surprised to find her sitting on his desk chair, all set.

She blushed at the way he stared at her. "Um, I think you better hurry now or we're gonna be late," she said, rousing him from his "lost for word" state.

"Uh, yeah." He uttered then started gathering his things up and chucking it all in inside his backpack.

As they walked out of the room, Ranma suddenly stopped and looked at her from head to toe then from toe to head.

"What? Why?" She barked, half conscious, half annoyed with the unnecessary attention.

"Is that the most decent clothes you've got?" He asked. She was wearing a plain white over-sized button-up shirt and cropped black pants, paired with her favorite white sneakers.

Akane's eyes rolled automatically. "All my clothes are pretty decent compared to what Nabiki had in her closet. And I'm going to your office to do hard work and not to serve as decoration." She snapped back.

He drew one deep breath and gave her another long glance before turning his back on her.

She smirked. _She knew it, she got a point._

"You looked like a grade-schooler coming to work. " he remarked as he headed towards the door, leaving her completely annoyed.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

At the office, she was relieved that Ranma had decided to introduce her to everyone in an uncomplicated manner. Simply telling everyone that she's a newly hired that will temporarily replace his secretary who's on sick leave. And not his great wife slash personal assistant.

_Of course, she will not be introduced as a wife, what is she thinking? Why will he introduce you as his wife? What the ~ _Even her own lucid mind is mocking her.

On the other hand, she was also relieved that no one in the office seems to know who she really is in their boss's life.

Now that she thinks about it, she realized that their wedding ceremony was kind of, ehm... sacred? You know the kind of wedding that's exclusively for family and close friends only, and not for media, fandom or extravagance like most wealthy family does.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

And as promised, Ranma had dedicated one whole hour of teaching her the important basics. And she had to admit it, he really was a good teacher and effective as well, because what he had taught her, had helped her survived the rest of the day.

"Here." It's Ranma, standing in front of her desk, handing her a lunch box. "It's from mom." He whispered.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "She knows? Me working here?"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "News has wings."

She paled. And here she thought nobody here knows her.

Ranma patted her head. "Hey, relax. The informant was not from our team neither from below nor above this floor. I'm sure it's from the higher-ups. Here."

Akane received the package. "Thanks..." she mumbled. Her eyes bulged out when she saw the whole thing. It contains everything she could ask for her lunch... fish, meat, vegetables, fruits, and rice! Her eyes went back to Ranma. "Wow." Was all she could say.

He smiled. "And... Here." He said, handing her another package.

"What's this?"

"It's for you."

"From whom?"

He shrugged then started walking away. "Enjoy your lunch." He said.

She opened the paper bag and pulled out what's inside. It's a pink blazer. She snorted. He's determined to get rid of her grade schooler attire. She wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or to be touched with the sweet selfish gesture. But she decided to let it go this one time.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

After lunch, the real hard work begins.

There were meetings after meeting. She's taking meeting notes while checking his multiple account messages as well. And at the end of the day as they returned to their office, she was exhausted as hell.

"Ms. Tendo, for you. It's an energy drink. I know you feel drained after all the effort you spent working on your first day."

Akane accepted the bottled drink and took a moment to look at it then thanked the boy, smiling.

"My name is Shinnosuke."' he said, extending his hand towards her.

She was about to take and shake his hand but the phone beside her suddenly rings. "Excuse me," she said answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Come inside my office." It's Ranma.

"Coming." She replied, putting down the handset. "Excuse me..." she said then walked towards Ranma's office. Before she turned the doorknob, she thanked the boy once more.

"What's that guy doing in your area?"

"Ha? Ahhh, that boy? He gave me this energy drink. Why?"

"Boy?" He repeated. "Never mind. Get ready will be leaving in 10 minutes."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"You should have just told me that on the phone." She grumbled and started heading out. But then she remembered the energy drink she was holding. She went back and plonked it over his table. "I think you need this more than I do." She said then head out again.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"So, how's your first day onboard?" Ranma asked while looking through papers.

"Exhausting." She muttered.

_Exhausting?_ Ranma stopped dead on his track. "You think you could last for at least two weeks?" He asked, trying not to sound panicky.

_God knows why he couldn't wipe off his smile all day even if he's all tired and stressed out. The negativity surrounding him just couldn't beat the fact that Akane Tendo is his current secretary. But will it just last for a DAY? _His heart sank down to his stomach.

Akane's lips then broke into a wide smile. "Being your secretary is indeed exhausting, but it's quite fulfilling as well and I like that. So, worry no more... I decided to endure this whole thing until your secretary returns."

He breathes out a sigh of relief and returns his attention back to the documents in front of him. "That's good to hear because I love how you manage my emails and phone calls, like a pro. And going through the meeting notes you made today, I'm totally speechless."

She snorted. "You don't have to patronize me, you know."

"I'm not patronizing you." He countered. "Believe me, you really did a good job. I can't believe your work is way better than my secretary who they said is graduated with flying color from Japan's top university. But of course, not better than mine."

She scoffed then turned her head back to the street.

"Mr. Yama, we're getting off on the next intersection." He said, putting his documents inside his leather backpack.

"What? Why?" Akane cried.

"Just follow me." He told her while getting off the car.

And what comes after came in a blur. He brought her inside a boutique and bought her a lot of branded clothes, flat shoes and sandals, a bag and some makeups. Then they both literally dropped down on their seats at the nearby bistro for dinner.

"I thought I told you that I was exhausted." She said, almost breathless.

"So, am I." He agreed, lifting the glass of water to his lips, dying to quench his thirst.

"Anyway, thank you." She mumbled, looking down on her glass of water.

He could say _"You're very welcome._ Or_ "It's my pleasure." _But deep inside of him, he's just thankful… thankful that she had helped her… thankful that she did a very fine job. And very much thankful for her time and effort. But, he's most thankful that she accepted the challenge and really strive over it.

"No, thank you." He finally said.

Akane looked up in surprise and was caught off guard by the sincere look of his handsome face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 21: So Many Questions**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"Let's go," Ranma said as he passed by her desk. Akane stood up and collected her tablet and cell phone from the desk and followed her boss.

"Ms. Akane, do you have a moment?" Somebody spoke up as they were about to exit their department.

Akane stopped and turned. "How can I help you?" she asked politely.

The lady tentatively chewed her lower lips before proceeding. "I'm having the same trouble Yuka had experienced yesterday. Um, she said you fixed hers, can you fix mine as well? By the way, my name is Sayuri." Sayuri said, extending a hand towards her.

Akane accepted her hand and shook it. "Hi, Sayuri." She said smiling. "But, Um... I think its best if you'll report it to the service desk," Akane said, eyeing Ranma, who walked back to see what's going on.

Sayuri picked up her message. "Reporting it to the service desk and waiting for the IT to arrive will take a longer time, and there's no guaranteeing that it would be fixed by noon." She said then turned to their boss. "I have to submit the RFC before twelve noon today for us to get the approval within the week so we could launch our project in target time." She explained then turned again to Akane. "So, please? Ms. Akane?"

Akane then turned to Ranma. "It will take less than ten minutes. You can go on ahead, I'll follow as soon as I can." She told him then went off without waiting for her boss's reply. "Come on, where's your workstation?"

Ranma rolled his eyes but followed them, taking his precious time with every step that he takes. He stopped at the area where Akane was trying to be a hero and tried to watch from a fair distance.

It seemed like she knew what she's doing. The thought made him smile. She was touching cables and physical connections connected to the desktop. After a while she runs a network troubleshooter, tried pinging and tracing the route... and then moments later, she's restarting the desktop, and then just like that, the trouble has been fixed.

Everyone in the area was praising her while the lady who approached her keeps thanking her. He had to literally take her away, for them to make it in time for the meeting.

"You keep surprising me." He remarked as they walked outside the hallway. "You're not just a capable assistant, but also a reliable colleague. I'm quite impressed with your computer efficiency."

"Well, I think I should be... I'm an IT graduate after all."

"Yeah, you are!" He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Speaking of IT graduate... I remember you used to dream of becoming a landscape architect, how come you end up taking IT instead?"

Her answer was very prompt. "Because I realized that landscape architecture was so outdated, that's why I choose the futuristic IT instead."

"You took IT and graduated with honors, why did you not work for your father's company or other big companies that badly needed skill set like yours? I thought you also said that you'll gonna be a part of the country's most prestigious company if not an architect."

Her eyes flashed at him and stopped walking at once. "You go in first." she snarled.

"Where are you going?" Ranma asked, alarmed.

"Washroom. Why? Wanna come with me?" she retorted, then turned her back on him.

Ranma followed Akane's retreating form. He couldn't help but notice that he had made her uncomfortable with his questions.

_Did she get into any company? _His curious mind asked._ The answer is yes. _They said that she's been accepted at The Shangri-La Hotel.

_But what happened after she got in? _That, he doesn't know. Nobody can tell him either whether she quit on her own or if she has been fired... Like how she has been kicked out of their school.

_Why she was kicked out of school? _They said she started a fight and injured someone, but _WHY?_

_Why she still wears her hair short? Why she remained working solo at home for a very long time? Why does she seem to hate the crowd even more? _Yes, she used to hate the crowd before, but not to the extent that she'll isolate herself inside their home for too long.

There are so many questions in his head that are dying to have the answers. But the answers to those questions somehow frightens him.

Because... _what if he causes her to be like that?_

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Akane walked into the restroom and washes her face as if the water could wash her discomfort away.

**7 years ago…**

When she returned to school, a week after Ranma had left to study abroad, her school life turned miserable and it was caused by Ranma's fan clubs, who have badmouthed and persecuted her for confessing to Ranma, and they've done it in many creative ways.

They vandalized her desk and locker. They pushed or pulled her when they met her in the hallways. Even her friends have turned their back on her, it seemed they have befriended her because she was close to Ranma, but now that he's gone, they don't need her anymore.

Then the incident at the school canteen happened. She was eating alone at the farthest side of the room when somebody deliberately poured a drink over her head, putting her patience to its limit. She stood up and pushed the girl. The girl then stumbled backward and injured an arm as she supported her fall. Akane was then expelled from school.

The consequence of her impulsive action didn't just end there. It also resulted in her missing the chance of going into her dream university, failing to get the course of her dream, and causing her dream profession to be impossible. Leaving her with no choice but to enroll in a technical school and get whatever course is available.

And it's all because of Ranma Saotome and his crazy stupid fan clubs.

And now he had the nerve to ask her questions, of all people, shouldn't ask. "That guy really pisses me off." She fumed. "Seriously, so annoying!"

Moments later, Akane felt her nerve calmed down. She decided to fix herself and was about to walk out when she found behind her back. She turned and screamed. "My God, Ranma! What do you think you're doing here?! This is WOMEN'S RESTROOM!"

"I thought you're not gonna come out so, I've come to fetch you." He told her coolly.

She groaned, looked around, and then dragged him out by the arm.

"Are you crazy?" she scolded as soon as they stepped outside. "I know you're a pervert, but still how could you walk into the women's restroom?!"

"Excuse me?! Me? A p~pervert?"

"Yes, you... a pervert! What? Are you going to deny that fact? You could have been sued for action!" she fumed.

"I see… You panic because you're scared that my action might get me in trouble."

Akane stared at him disbelieving what she just heard. "You're really not sane," she commented.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, suddenly in a panic again. "The meeting! What about the meeting? We're late!"

"And whose fault do you think it is?" He asked. "Don't worry, they're not gonna start without me, anyway. Come on." He said, then started walking ahead of her.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"What a surprise! What brought you here to my office?" Asked Kuno as he walked into his office.

"Are you busy?" he asked, plopping down on the black leather couch. "Wow! You got a really luxurious office here for yourself," he commented while looking around and found a collection of fine works of art.

"I thought you were busy." replied, skeptical Kuno, who stood up from his swivel chair and approached him.

"I am." He exhaled.

"Then what are you doing down here in my office?" Kuno couldn't help but ask but Ranma did not speak. "What? Is this an emergency? Because really, this is your first time dropping into my office since you started working at the company, to think that we're working at the same building and you were my best friend, an idea that people here were having a hard time believing because they never saw us together."

"Kuno, what happened to Akane? Why was she expelled out of the school?"

"Ah, that… I didn't know the exact details, but I heard that she got into a fight and injured someone. She was expelled because she had an advantage, you know, she knew Kendo and knew how to fight. And no matter how beautiful your wife is, I think it's only right."

"Do you have any idea why would she got into a fight? Worst injured someone? You know how she was in school way back then, she never had an enemy. She only got into a fight with me."

"I don't know… I was never interested in Akane till recently. I never knew she could grow into a freaking hot swan and would leave me drooling."

Ranma glared at his friend. "This is my wife we are talking about."

Kuno laughs. "I know and I think, you are one lucky bastard."

Ranma stood up abruptly.

"What? Why? You're leaving already?" Kuno asked as he walked towards the door. "You can ask Kodachi for the full details, she's around the vicinity when that famous incident had happened," he added but Ranma never looked back.

Though seething with rage, he heard what Kuno had said and immediately contacted Kodachi.


	22. Chapter 22

**Clumsy at Love**

**Chapter 22: Hurts like hell**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

After learning from Kodachi what had happened to Akane when he left seven years ago, Kodachi then introduces him to a friend who happened to knew Akane while she was working at the Shangri-La.

_"She started at her job just fine until one of the leaders of your previous fans club had slandered her and then the girls at the office made her an outcast…"_

What he had heard had left him speechless, utterly angry, and completely dismayed with what happened, and most of all with himself.

In that very same year, he was enjoying his fame and freedom, but here she was, forced to quit her job and isolate herself at home.

_God,_ the answers that he's been itching to know was just so sad and infuriating, and more terrible than what he could imagine.

He finally understood why she isolated herself from the world. And she got all the right in the world to continue hating on him even though it's been ages ago, and even if it takes forever.

"Forever…" he sighed. He could now stop dreaming of earning the forgiveness he has been longing for all this time, the one that he had worked so hard all these years to attain.

_Why does it hurt like hell?_

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Ranma arrived home later than usual and found out that his wife Akane hasn't come home either.

He was putting his cellphone out of his pocket when the door opened and revealed flushed Akane.

"Why are you so late?" he asked.

"Get out of my way." she slurred while pushing him out of the way.

"Are you drunk?" he asked out of concern.

Akane turned on him, glaring. "So what if I'm drunk? Why do you care? What? Are you gonna fire me many more questions? Questions, you of all people, had no right to ask."

_And then it dawned on him... if Akane became a kicked out student, then obviously universities would not accept her, making it impossible for her to turn her dreams into reality, and he had the guts to ask her directly WHY? _

_He's detestable, he truly is._

"I'm sorry." He chokes out.

"Sorry? What are you being sorry about? You don't know anything! You f*cking, insensitive, selfish man!" She screamed, frustratingly.

He then took long strides forward and pulled her into his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" she cried while trying to break free from his hold but he holds her even tighter.

"Let me go, you idiot," she protested once more before finally stop resisting and leaning heavily against his body. His body stiffened automatically feeling her warm, sweet smelling body against him.

"Akane," he breathes out, restraining himself from doing any more things he shouldn't do.

"What?" she barked but sounds more like a purr to him and made him smile in spite of being heart sick.

"Akane," he whispered so softly, tucking her head underneath his chin and closing his eyes. "I'm really, really sorry... Promise, I wouldn't ask any more questions from now on."

"You, stupid, stupid Ranma…" and then she broke down and cried with all she might.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Akane woke up with her head aching so badly.

She was about to get up to pee and remembered what had happened last night.

_Ranma... He ~ he embraced her!_

Last night, she wasn't too drunk to completely forget it. Actually, she could vividly remember the itty, teeny, details of what had taken place.

_Why did he do that? What's wrong with him? He even said he's sorry. Why? What happened?_

Her biggest problem is… she leaned to him, on his warm, sweet-smelling body. And then cried on his chest till she passed out!

_Ugh! Why did I do that?_

It's because she's drunk.

_Right! The alcohol had made her all weak and vulnerable, and stupid if she might add. He should blame the alcohol for everything that took place last night. _She thought, nodding to herself.

She made sure that Ranma wasn't around before finally sitting up.

And then a picture of them hugging flashes to her mind making her gasped and blushed at the same time.

She's never been hug like that before nor been close to any man.

But Ranma's warmth was so nice and comforting and just by remembering it making her wanting for more, needing for more. She immediately shook her head trying to shake off those most unwelcomed thoughts.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._ Akane can't help but stare at the wall clock in front of her. It strikes a minute past midnight, but still no sign of Ranma coming home.

_Where is he? Why isn't he home yet?_ She thought silently. _Why these questions keep on replaying her head these days?_

_Ah, _it's because she hardly sees him home these days… ever since that incident.

It's already been a week passed that whenever she wakes up in the morning, he's already gone to office. During the evenings, he comes home very late. And this weekend, he excused himself by going out of town. She only met him at the office where he treated her so coldly.

_Why? What happened? What did she do so wrong? Did she hurt him by her words when she's drunk? Or offended him by the fact that they've embraced? Did he hate their contact that much? Was that how horrible she is?_

She looked out at the empty dark blue sky and heaved a heavy sigh as she fights back the tears from her eyes that are about to fall.

_No, she's not gonna cry. _

Then she heard the sound of the main door opening and closing, her instinct urge her to run and lie down the bed. Her heart beating wildly as the bedroom door opened and then closed.

She listened to the soft sound of the footsteps and where it goes around the room and confirming to herself that it's Ranma. She let out a sigh of relief, closed her eyes, and then finally fall asleep.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 **

Monday morning.

"I'm going back to work on Thursday after securing a fit to work certificate from the company doctor." Said Kaori Daikoku, his secretary.

"What? Why? You don't need to rush yourself. I think you should rest more."

"But I heard that you've got me a substitute!" The gorgeous girl complained.

Suddenly the door opened revealing his substitute secretary.

"Ran ~ I mean, Sir..."

"Akane?! Akane Tendo?"

Akane's attention was immediately caught by the drop-dead gorgeous lady standing beside Ranma, and her heart dropped as well.

"K~ Kaori..." She stuttered.

"You know her? You knew each other?" Asked Ranma looking back and forth between the two ladies.

**Kaori Daikoku.**

How could she forget this person in front of her? The very reason why she was kicked out of school. Why she lost her chance making it into her dream university. And why she will never be able to do what she wants most in her life!

"Akane?" Ranma called out worriedly, he was already standing in front of her when she finally notices him. "Are you okay? You looked pale. Come, I'll bring you to the clinic." He said taking her by the hand and pulling her out of the office, but her eyes still fixated at the equally stunned girl.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0 **

"How are you feeling? Are you hurt? Feeling any pain? God, you're so pale and your hands are really cold. Do you want me to take you to the emergency room instead?"

"No need." She replied weakly, finally hearing Ranma's voice. "Clinic is fine."

"Maybe it's over fatigue... Don't you think it's over fatigue? Maybe I've given you so much work than your body could take. I should have given your work history consideration." He muttered, sounds like he was talking to himself.

"This way..." He felt his hold tighten as he stirred her into the last room, east wing of the floor they occupied.

As soon as Ranma settled her on the bed, he raided the area looking for the company doctor or nurse.

"Where the hell are the staffs here?" He muttered irritatedly when he couldn't find one.

"Ranma..." she called.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm okay now."

"How do you know? You're still as pale... And cold." He said touching her forehead.

"I think I should know how I am feeling, it's my own body." She retorted.

"Are you sure?" He asked, doubting her judgment.

She nods in return.

"Do you want me to bring you to Dr. Tofu?" He then asked.

She looked up and she could tell that there's an inside joke with what he just said.

"Dr. Tofu?" She repeated when she couldn't comprehend what. To her annoyance, he started laughing.

"I'm sorry... I just remembered how you used to fake sickness and injury to make your father or Kasumi bring you to the poor doctor's clinic." He said then laughed.

Akane was too surprised to see him laugh. Seriously, he's been down all week, like somebody died.

Actually, this is the first time after a week that he talked casually to her.

"Well, that's true." The memory made her smile as well. "But... What?! I wasn't faking my injury all the time. I've really twisted my ankle multiple times before and mostly caught light sprains because of someone."

"He really was your first love, wasn't he?" He suddenly asked, catching her off guard.

"Rest here, I'll get Mr. Yama to take you home," he added promptly before she could give him an answer.

Then he left.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

"What do you think you're doing?"

Akane almost broke the plate she was holding to see Ranma home with the sun still up.

"You're early." She couldn't help commenting.

"How do you feel?"

"Hungry?" She replied uncertainly. _Is he sick?_

Ranma heaved a sigh then walked towards her, making her stumble backward.

"W~what?" She stuttered, leaning away as what happened between them a week ago starts playing in her head.

Ranma gave her an exasperated look then feel her forehead. "I got you real food." He said then. "You don't have to come to the office tomorrow."

"Uhm, about that... since your secretary is returning, I'm quitting... starting tomorrow."

"She'll not come back until Thursday. And you don't have to quit, I could have you both so none of you would get sick."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not coming back. Not ever. Not at all." She croaked.

"Akane..." he breathes then paused for what it felt like forever.

But she patiently waited for what he's about to say with those tired, gloomy blue eyes staring back at her.

"You should eat." He said as he looked down. "And please rest well." He added and then left.

She puts down the plate she was holding and held on tightly to her stammering heart.

**0 ~ 0 ~ 0**

Ranma removed his tie and sat down at the edge of the bed. He held on to his throbbing head with Akane's childish tantrums and innocent expression hangs heavy on his mind.

His entirety felt worse than any of the tiring days of his life, with his guilty conscience actively eating him alive. These days, he couldn't stay long in the same room with her without feeling guilty. He couldn't afford to look her in the eye without feeling ashamed of himself.

Every time he sees her, he felt the strong need to admit to her that he was wrong… and tell her exactly how he feels, and what's going on. But he doubts that he could ever find his own voice when that time comes when he doesn't even know if he had the guts to do so.

He also knew deep down inside that sooner or later he had to come up with a decision… and a plan on how to get out of her life. Even if he wanted to keep her by his side, he can't do that anymore, it would be so wrong, so selfish of him… now that he knows how being with him is so hard for her, so cruel to her.

_But I couldn't leave her just like that… _his subconscious mind argued.

"Oh, God, what can I do to help her? What she was today was all my fault. It was all my fault." He uttered helplessly.

Akane stopped dead on her track hearing what Ranma had said.


End file.
